


Tea for Two and Two for Tea

by Aristotle_410



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alpha Kim Mingyu, Alternate Universe, Angst in some parts but fluff always triumphs, Fluff, Kim Mingyu is Whipped, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Meanie is married, Mingyu is such a gentleman usually he is a jerk in all my fics, Mpreg, Omega Jeon Wonwoo, Possessive Mingyu, Pregnant Wonwoo, S.Coups and Mingyu are brothers, Werewolves in Heat, Wonwoo goes into heat, Wonwoo has baby fever, Wonwoo is a jazz singer, alternative history, heat suppressants meltdown, protective mingyu, sweet mingyu
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:49:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 32,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25802386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aristotle_410/pseuds/Aristotle_410
Summary: Mingyu has always gone along with Wonwoo's decisions and has supported him but what happens when he doesn't?
Relationships: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Yoon Jeonghan, Jeon Wonwoo/Kim Mingyu
Comments: 42
Kudos: 130





	1. Picture Me Up On Your Knee

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, please follow me on twitter so we can become twitter friends lmao.  
> Twitter:  
> @Wonwoonator1
> 
> Some other fanfics of mine if ur interested: 
> 
> The Pragmatic Sanction - ABO high school au
> 
> Defiance’s Anthem - Philosopher Wonwoo, cocky football player Mingyu. College au
> 
> Ship of Fools - ABO/Historical au
> 
> All my Children - ABO Meanie domestic fluff
> 
> Jeon’s Revenge - Meanie Star Wars au

Wonwoo placed a hand on his heart, stumbling backwards slightly as he read the letter. One would have expected it to have been a letter from his mother saying that his father was ill or worse. But no, Wonwoo had to contain himself from jumping with joy, right after he wiped away the wetness in his eyes. 

“Wonwoo? What happened?” Mingyu asked, coming to his side immediately to hold the shorter boy in his arms. Wonwoo looked as though he was going to faint. That and his alpha’s favorite thing to do was hold his beloved. 

After Mingyu had signed up for the war, he realized how much he missed the omega and how much sentimental value hugs really had. Thus he promised never to let him go without affection, even if Wonwoo wasn’t a hugger. 

The black-haired boy giggled, burying the side of his face into Mingyu’s chest, taking hold of Mingyu’s arm with one hand as the other held up the piece of paper. He shook it in the air as if it was his flag of victory, like it was his golden ticket. 

“They want me to perform at the Festival on the Island.”

Mingyu grinned, taking the note and studying it. 

  
  
  


_ August 4, 1956 _

  
  
  


_ Dear Mr. Wonwoo Kim, _

_ It is my absolute pleasure to inform you that you have been invited to perform at this year’s Festival on the Island. It is the second annual festival as you may know and we are expecting the turnout to be even better than last year’s, especially with your presence.  _

_ This invitation alone is a testament to your hardwork and talent. In fact, this is a gateway to many future career prospects for you. I hope that you accept.  _

_ Among the lineup are our very own Nah Youn-sun, and special international guests which include Frank Sinatra who will be performing a duet with Ella Fitzgerald, as well as Thelonious Monk and Hall Overton’s orchestra. Not to mention, June Christy and Stan Kenton’s Orchestra will be making a special appearance and many more. But as for you Mr. Kim, you have earned your place among such prestigious musicians and artists. And yes I say, artists. Not only has your music soared to the top of the charts commercially, but there is a spiritual element to your voice that is so rare these days. It’s absolutely precious. _

_ The Festival’s organizers commend you and will support you at every step of your career. We look forward to seeing you. Below, all of the relevant information is attached as well as a token of appreciation. _

_ Sincerely, _

_ Jung Woo Lee _

_ Founder _

  
  
  
  
  


Wonwoo waited until Mingyu looked back up at him, scrunching his eyes and cheeks as he danced around his husband. Mingyu watched with adoration as the omega’s brown eyes beamed in the sunlight coming in from their living room windows. Wonwoo was most likely going to read the letter over again a bunch of times just to calm his nerves. Meanwhile his husband savored the moment, still registering everything that was going on while his omega forgot about thinking. He was simply in a state of pure joy, just as he was on their wedding day. Mingyu’s eyes followed Wonwoo’s for a few more seconds before the alpha made his move, sweeping Wonwoo off his feet and into his arms. 

Mingyu carried Wonwoo bridal style, swinging him around as if he was weightless. It was one of the perks of being an alpha, as well being so in love. 

“Mingyu!” Wonwoo laughed, sucking in a breath as his stomach was filled with butterflies. “You know I’m afraid of heights, put me down!”

His husband smirked. 

“You know I’ll never let you go.”

“Fine then.” Wonwoo humphed, opening his mouth and craning his neck towards Mingyu’s arm which was holding his back. 

“Wonwoo if you bite me I swear-”

“I want to dance Mingyu! We can’t let this moment pass without dancing.” Wonwoo whined, squirming in the taller’s arms. 

Mingyu pouted, leaning down to kiss Wonwoo’s forehead as he carried the omega into their wide open kitchen. Wonwoo closed his eyes softly, reveling in the sensation of Mingyu’s lips on his skin before he was set down on the black and white checkered floor.

Wonwoo skipped over to the wooden counter, clicking one of the buttons on the radio, making it come to life. The box’s lights flickered and it’s glass display glowed yellow, emitting slightly static but high-spirited music. He spun the dial to the left, changing the channel to the station that played music from the turn of the century, the era which he felt was truly alive before the pessimistic post-war period with all of its meaningless, unromantic and down-in-the-gutter music.

Nevermind his personal convictions. He was ecstatic when the disc jockey chose to play Paul Whiteman and His Orchestra’s  _ Canadian Capers. _

Right off the bat the beat had gotten fast and the low hum of a horn could be heard descending into a spiral. It created excited anticipation, letting the both of them know the music would pick up once the horn reached its lowest note. 

Mingyu extended his arms and within seconds he caught the omega who jumped into them. His hands grabbed the omega’s waist, giving him a tight squeeze before they traveled along his smooth skin to Wonwoo’s fragile and dainty hands. As soon as the horn stopped, the clarinet began to play in short energetic increments, reaching higher notes methodically as the couple tapped their feet. Symbols clashed in bursts and Wonwoo jumped each time and clicked his feet together. He had never had so much energy before, not even when he was performing at a horse-racing stadium in front of eighty thousand people. The way that Mingyu looked at him was as invigorating as he imagined seeing the North Star shine over Bethlehem. Their love was born again and again whenever they looked at each other. 

Yet it was almost incomparable to the way Mingyu held him, so gently but firmly. As much as one would of thought that Wonwoo was a vivacious and lively person, it was really the alpha who made him that way. Wonwoo never really felt any positive emotions unless for certain things. Outside of performances and his private life, his friends would have told anyone who asked that he was reserved and quiet. Legend was that it was a trick he used to save up all his energy for his shows. Wonwoo knew it was because his husband drained him so much. Taking long walks, going to museums and what not was like a festival everyday for him. 

And only Mingyu was allowed to see that side of him; the love of life that his omega had, even with all its difficulties. 

The fast pace of the music prompted Mingyu to rock the shorter boy back and forth. The alpha’s large hands held Wonwoo’s hip and encompassed the entirety of his palm and fingers, balancing the latter.

It was not a moment of distraction or escape from reality. Nor were they distorting reality by choosing to act as if everything was fine and dandy. No, it was much more than that. Their dance was carried out in honor of life’s grandness. Their happiness and contentment with each other was greater than the pain and suffering of everyday life whose seconds and hours were conquered by the enduring tragedies of the past. The morning may have been gray and Wonwoo may have woken up without any zest or passion, but then he found the strength to keep going because he remembered the things that he loved. The mysteries of life that he had to solve. 

One of them was Mingyu, his beloved and highest value on earth. It was Mingyu’s virtues that had attracted him, like his courage and nobility. His courage for having the guts to ask out the most beautiful and intelligent omega in their town. And his nobility for standing up for what was right, but not what he felt, but for his own moral code. Mingyu was Wonwoo’s knight in shining armor really. The alpha was a man of conviction.

Wonwoo had a theory though. That it would be Mingyu who led him to more virtues. One could see that their love was only the beginning. Added to that, Wonwoo was only twenty-two and Mingyu twenty-one. To think that a man so young was so stable and sure of himself was an anomaly in present society. And nevermind Mingyu being a complete and a fully-realized alpha. That was what Wonwoo needed in his life; someone who could give him certainty. It was the most uncomfortable and intolerable feeling to be uncertain, but when Wonwoo woke up on Mingyu’s chest and saw the alpha looking down at him, it was as if he had found a clue to the meaning of life, a little but mind-blowing inkling to the puzzle. 

It would not have been proper for Mingyu to take away all the pain in life, but to make him see the meaning and purpose in it. Not only did they live for eachother, but they lived for a higher purpose and end, together. Mingyu was the reminder. And the alpha always reminded him, every morning when he put his cross around his neck. Wonwoo would have given anything to see his husband work so diligently as he tried to get the two ends to click in place. Wonwoo would always crane his neck to see the way his husband’s eyes narrowed and his mouth twisted as he grunted, frustrated with how the lock and hook were too small. But it was Mingyu’s favorite thing to do. Wonwoo’s hair would always smell like vanilla shampoo and he’d lean his forehead against the back of Wonwoo’s head as he struggled to get the necklace around his omega’s neck. All in all, Wonwoo liked having Mingyu close to his mind if not his heart. 

Besides, putting on each other's wedding rings came second. 

They continued to dance, with Mingyu raising his arm and twirling Wonwoo. The alpha pulled the shorter boy into his chest, forgetting about the happy and innocent way in which they had moved before. Mingyu wasn’t that much of a deep guy, but he wanted to stare into Wonwoo’s eyes longer and not have him so far away and untouchable. 

Wonwoo giggled as he spun and he let out a long breath as Mingyu’s chin came to rest on the top of his head. He closed his eyes, forgetting about the letter and the future. All there ever was, was the ‘now’. The present was the only thing that ever existed. The past was gone and the future was yet to be born. Only in their dreams and visions did it exist. But, as Wonwoo read once in his high school years “ Anyone who fights for the future, lives in it today.”

He felt Mingyu let out a breath against his hair and he looked up at him. 

“What?”

Mingyu gave him a closed-mouth smile, like he was proud of him.

“Just- I can’t believe I’m married to you Won. Forget the letter, I still don’t know how you could have said ‘yes’ to me.” 

Wonwoo shook his head, resting a hand against Mingyu’s shoulder. 

“You know I don’t like it when you depreciate yourself.”

“Yeah but-” Mingyu huffed but the shorter boy continued.

“You are the only alpha who I’ll ever be with, who I ever  _ have _ been with. I’ll stay shackled to you forever, that was my vow. I wasn’t going to cuff myself to some wimp or buffoon. There’s a reason why you should be proud. You’ve made yourself into the man I wanted to love. If anything-”

Mingyu stopped him by capturing his lips. The omega’s eyes grew wide and he was slightly annoyed because Mingyu being the puppy dog he was always interrupted him. But annoyance faded into appreciation, and the shorter melted into the kiss. His eyelashes lowered to his cheeks and he leaned in, letting the alpha mesh them together. 

Wonwoo’s arms came up around the taller’s neck as Mingyu’s hand rose to the curve of his back, the other falling to his hip.

The alpha broke the kiss, taking a moment to revel in the sight of his mate, one of the greatest Jazz singers. In fact, the best South Korea had to offer. But Wonwoo wasn’t just his home country’s treasure. He was Mingyu’s. People had a sense that a fellow citizen’s art was theirs and belonged to the nation. Not in terms of property but in terms of pride and appreciation. Like the great Italian Renaissance artists, Wonwoo was the Donatello of music, and everything he made felt like it was meant for him, for his alpha. 

“Mingyu, I love you.” Wonwoo said in a breathy voice. He said it like the alpha didn’t know it, like Mingyu was leaving him and he just needed to tell him. 

There was something about it’s low reverberating hum and it’s smoothness that made Mingyu just want to fall onto the couch and watch and listen to the shorter boy sing for him. 

“I know.” Mingyu smirked, prompting Wonwoo to scowl. The omega was only being dramatic. Besides, the way Mingyu’s calloused thumb rubbed the side of his head and played with the short strands of his hair made him want to close his eyes and doze off. But he couldn’t let Mingyu get away with that sly smirk of his.

“Why you-” the omega hissed, stomping his foot. “I couldn’t care less about this gig. I’d sing if it was just you in the audience.”

The taller arched an eyebrow.

“Gig? You mean your career-maker?” he chuckled. 

“Oh whatever, just promise me that you’ll come. I know the business needs you alot more now, but I- I’ll be scared if you don’t. The audience, the other performers… they’ll all be judging and-”

The last few words that he had said came out shaky and choked. It took him a second to realize that Mingyu was shaking him.

“Wonwoo, you know I’ll be there. I’ll put one of the guys in charge. We only have a few houses to do next weekend, but even if I was busy I wouldn’t care. This is your moment. I’d drop anything just to be there and support you.”

Wonwoo smiled brightly, rubbing one of his eyes.

“You’re all I ever needed Gyu. I- I’m the one who’s in disbelief. Thank God that you’re still with me. I know me being a singer isn’t easy on you. I’m just so happy.” he cried, cowering beneath Mingyu’s chin, not wanting to be seen as a mess. 

The alpha brought his hand to hold Wonwoo’s head, massaging his scalp and playing with the tufts of lush black hair. He grinned, staring out the window of their kitchen as he rocked Wonwoo side to side. God was great. 

He kissed the shorter boy’s forehead once again and rubbed his back.

“I love you Won.”

Wonwoo smiled, giggling faintly. 

“Love you.” 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey y’all, go check out my new ABO fanfic “A Street Car” hope you like it 🥰


	2. Can't You See?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay guys, Mingyu is such a gentleman, just pretend you're Wonwoo. LMAO.

“Gyu, it’s too expensive!” Wonwoo protested, fumbling with his nap sack. They were riding in Mingyu’s 1950 Ford F1 pickup truck, roaring down Seoul’s busiest avenue. Mingyu was thinking about getting a Mustang but Wonwoo vetoed it, saying that the alpha was just being a show off and that there’s nothing wrong with a simple truck like the one he had. The only problem was that no one would take Mingyu seriously if he rolled up to a fancy restaurant like the one they were going to in a pickup truck with equipment racks as well as wooden boards and tools ready to burst out the back. Wonwoo had to cut the alpha some slack though. Mingyu was a carpenter and ran the whole business after his father handed it down to him. Besides the alpha’s love for building things, it brought in a lot of dough. Wonwoo tried his best to remember that, especially the time when he wasn’t as famous or successful and Mingyu was there to support him. 

“C’mon Wonu, you’re telling me we can’t afford to go to a nice restaurant on a five-hundred thousand dollar advance?” Mingyu replied, referring to the money Wonwoo had received as an incentive for the upcoming performance. 

“No it’s not that Gyu, I just don’t want to feel like a snob. The money could be going somewhere else rather than an uptight, elitist, aristocratic-”

Mingyu groaned. 

“Well, this uptight and elitist restaurant just so happens to have good food.”

“I’ll be the judge of that.” Wonwoo scoffed. 

“It’s five star, so.” Mingyu smirked, raking a hand through his hair.

Wonwoo crossed his arms.

“My cooking skills are exceptional, thank you. I bet I could make food that’s even better right at home. In fact- wait.” he paused, narrowing his eyes. “Is that why we’re going? Do you even like my cooking?” 

The alpha had to hold himself back from kissing Wonwoo and telling him that it wasn’t the case. But he was driving in Seoul’s streets and it took a lot of focus.

“Our marriage is ruined. You vowed that you would never lie!” Wonwoo gasped, holding the back of his hand to his forehead. “I think I’m getting ill.” 

“Cut it out Wonwoo, you’re such a cry baby.” Mingyu laughed, knowing that if he had said anything else he would have told Wonwoo that he was the cutest thing he had ever seen. 

“I’m being serious, Gyu. Do you think my cooking is good?” the omega said, yearning to look the taller in the eyes. 

“I do. And I’m being honest.” he said defensively, taking his hands off the steering wheel and raising them.

“Gyu, the road!” Wonwoo flailed but the alpha was already on it, remembering he was the driver.

“I know.” Mingyu muttered and his face glowered.

“If you like my cooking then why are we going then?” Wonwoo sighed, not really liking the thought of being in a noisy room full of Seoul's most affluent. “You obviously don’t.” 

“No! I just-” the alpha slapped his forehead. “I wanted to take you out tonight.”

Wonwoo gaped, stuttering as he tried to find the right words.

“The whole week I’ve been thinking about taking you to this place. I want you to know that. Every check I got from my clients I saved up. All for you babe.” Mingyu chuckled, flashing his omega a grin.

Wonwoo suddenly remembered that behind that smile was a whole week of torment for the man. It wasn’t like Mingyu was an indentured servant or anything. But even with his powers as an alpha, the week’s heat wave had been unbearable, even for someone not even doing physical labor. He remembered the days he’d pull up to Mingyu’s job site to bring him lunch or provide him moral support. One would think that he’d catch him on his break but really, breaks had been for everyone else. The alpha would usually give all of his employees multiple breaks during the day, making Wonwoo fall in love with him even more. While all his workers were chatting and chowing down on lunch, Mingyu would be carrying planks of wood or swinging a sledgehammer in the hot July sun. It was like Mingyu carried the world on his shoulders, his world. To think, Mingyu was doing all those things to spend money on him. Could the alpha get anymore attractive? ‘Attractive’ didn’t even come close.

“The only downside about this restaurant I guess is the fact that I can’t kiss you.” Wonwoo pouted playfully, laying his head on the head rest and falling back into the passenger seat. “Thank you, really. You’re so good to me Mingyu, I- I promise to be the best omega. I’ll do anything you tell me-”

“What if I told you to relax and let me take the reins for tonight?”

“But Mingyu, you’ve been working so hard. You can’t.”

Mingyu wanted to flash his red eyes at the omega but he couldn’t since he was driving. That and forcing Wonwoo to relax wouldn’t actually mean anything if the omega had to be forced into doing so in the first place. Wonwoo just needed more kissing. That’ll shut him up. 

“You just got a giant check Wonu, what are you talking about?” the taller chuckled. “I want to celebrate and tonight, you’re going to do as I say omega. Trust me, I know what’s best for you.” Mingyu grinned.

Wonwoo knew it was all just an act but he liked it when the alpha asserted his dominance. The shorter boy gave his husband a coy smile, making himself small in his seat. 

“Alright, you’re the boss Mr. Kim.” 

Mingyu let out a breath and shook his head.

“You’re something Won.”

II

Mingyu made sure to hand the valet the keys and a tip quickly so that he could get to the passenger side door right away. No one else but he could open the door for his omega. It may have been his duty as an alpha, but he sure took pleasure in it.

Wonwoo’s legs dangled out of the side door as one hand held on to the door frame and the other was taken by the taller. 

His feet set down on the dark asphalt of the hotel’s U-shaped driveway which led to Seoul’s most renowned restaurant, Trajan’s Roman Trattoria. 

Mingyu unclasped their hands and just as Wonwoo could lament the loss of warmth in his palm, the alpha’s arm encircled his waist as he led him towards the restaurant’s entrance. 

The taller made sure to send the doorman a death glare. The beta had already overstepped his boundaries merely by looking at his omega but the boy didn’t stop there.

Wonwoo noticed the other wolf’s lustful gaze and the predatory glint in his eyes. He didn’t need to smell the beta’s pheromones to know that he was approaching a rut. Mingyu didn’t either of course, but before the alpha could even mark his territory Wonwoo himself obliged, leaning into his alpha. 

The wolf within Mingyu howled as it couldn’t have been happier. His heart warmed at the thought that Wonwoo knew that his arms were a safe place to be, protected from the world. 

Yet the stranger didn’t get the memo, lowering his chin and biting his lips. 

“You look very nice today Wonwoo.” the doorman said, prompting Wonwoo to reluctantly make eye contact with him. The Jazz singer wasn’t as surprised that the beta knew his name as much as he was uncomfortable. But he didn’t want to be rude. He had to give the man the benefit of the doubt. It could have been the lighting on his face or the structure itself that made him creepier than he appeared to be. 

Wonwoo carried himself swiftly and confidently towards the door, only slowly turning his head to the doorman as if he had just noticed him. He was careful not to provoke the beta or show any sign of interest until his eyes fell upon him.

The omega’s lips curled slightly but his eyes didn’t crease as one’s would when they genuinely smiled. 

“Thank you sir. My husband took me out tonight so I thought it’d be best if I looked good.”

“You certainly do Mr. Kim.” he chuckled, smirking at the omega. “Your husband’s one lucky guy.” 

“You’re right I am.” Mingyu stepped in, deciding that the only way to send the beta a message was to glare at him. He had dealt with other wolves before, even other alphas. So he knew that kindly ignoring and walking by the beta wouldn’t cut it.

“And for the record, I’m Mr. Kim. Wonwoo here is my mate.” Mingyu huffed, tightening his grip on the shorter boy’s waist.

“Oh, uh- my bad.” the beta laughed nervously but the softness on Wonwoo’s face gave him the sense that the omega had tamed his husband, enough that he didn’t have to worry about the alpha going berserk.

“I was just wondering, can I have your autograph Wonwoo?” the doorman asked earnestly. He didn’t look a day over twenty and he could have won over any girl in high school. The guy was already a threat and the way that Wonwoo lowered his head shyly made Mingyu growl.

“My mate’s on a tight schedule. Sorry buddy.” the alpha answered for him.

Wonwoo gave the doorman a sheepish smile and scratched the right side of his neck with his left hand. 

“I-”

“Please. It’s for my mother. She loves your music, but not as much as I do.” he chuckled, looking at him with an expression of devout worship.

Wonwoo couldn’t bring himself to say no, not even when his omega senses were going haywire.

“Sure, do you have a pen?

“My mate doesn’t do autographs.” Mingyu interjected, reaching an arm out to block the beta from handing him a pen and piece of paper.

Wonwoo looked at his husband as if he had been insulted.

“Mingyu what are you talking about? He’s a fan, don't be rude. You have no right-”

“C’mon.” the alpha growled, baring his canines at the beta before getting the door himself and dragging Wonwoo inside the lobby. The beta looked beyond pissed but became frozen in fear after Mingyu flashed his red alpha eyes. It was like he had seen a ghost, or maybe a demon wolf. 

Wonwoo could see the taller calling himself that like it was some self-proclaimed title for the most powerful alpha in all of Korea. Even if it was just a flex, the omega could attest to that being true any day.

He gave the doorman a sympathetic look but thought nothing much of it. The shorter boy was glad to be away even if Mingyu was possessive. Who didn’t want a man who protected what was his? 

The alpha’s hand came around his waist again as they walked into the restaurant. Even with the lights dimmed and the walls around them being made of dark brick and polished mahogany paneling, their clothes stood out nevertheless. Well, Wonwoo’s did mostly. Only then did they bring attention to Mingyu’s dashing suit and tie. As they reached the maitre’d, it was as if the entire restaurant stopped what they were doing and looked at them. The fast paced music continued to play but they could no longer hear the clatter of silverware, thudding of footsteps, and movement of chairs. Even the staff in the kitchen stopped to gawk at them through the window port. 

Well, everyone stopped to look at Wonwoo. Mingyu was more or less the handsome brooding alpha who just so happened to be his husband. 

The omega wore a black turtleneck sweater with slim black dress pants and gleaming white boots that looked as though they were coated in glitter. He was a dancer as well as a singer after all. What Mingyu liked the most about his wear was the iridescent ribbon his mate used as a neckerchief. He didn’t know whether it was silk or sheer, but it granted him a colorful view of the omega’s neck and the mating bite he had given him. The ribbon glowed and sparkled light pinks, blues, yellows and white. It looked almost holographic.

Mingyu on the other hand wore a black tuxedo, a white collared undershirt, and a black tie. Although he didn’t wear anything that may have been eye-catching, his Rolex watch shined under the light fixtures when they walked to their table. Wonwoo wasn’t lavish by any means. If anything the omega always bought his clothing at Marshall’s, a money-saving department store springing up all over the world. 

Wonwoo never wore expensive jewelry. In fact he was wearing sapphire studs in his ears that must have cost only a dollar. He always thought that if he lost a diamond ring or gold chain necklace, then someone who found it and really needed the money could have used it on their starving family. To think the price one could get from a diamond ring could pay for a year's worth of food for a family that was less fortunate.

But of course, Mingyu liked to buy things and be proud of the money he had earned to spend. But nothing could be more satisfying to know that he worked to take care of his mate. And perhaps the care of his future pups as they were biologically destined for. But the courtship of Wonwoo wasn’t over, even if they were married. The alpha would do it all over again just to see Wonwoo smile shyly at him whenever he gave him food or held open doors for him. That’s what he was doing right now he supposed, the only difference was that Wonwoo had lost his reservedness and could be open whenever he wanted to.

“Kim Mingyu.” Wonwoo heard the taller man say to the host. He was too busy admiring the decor of the restaurant to notice that the man behind the podium was gawking at him. 

“For two?” The man stumbled, smiling sheepishly as he realized the alpha had caught him staring.”

Mingyu nodded, his expression grim but saying nothing. He held out his arm for Wonwoo to hold onto and together they followed the host to their table. 

Before the maitre’d could even put their menus down on the table, Mingyu had walked around him, pulling out Wonwoo’s chair. The alpha wore a smug expression as his mate plopped down onto the red cushion. 

The host’s smile faltered slightly but he forced it to return, clasping his hands above his chest. 

“Is there anything I can get you Wonwoo?” He beared his teeth nervously. 

“Do you happen to have coffee here? Iced coffee?” The omega asked. It almost came out as a nervous squeak but it came out nevertheless. Mingyu laid back in his seat, watching as Wonwoo issued impossible demands.

The host looked at him with surprise. 

“We only serve hot cappuccinos. But I can put ice in it for you, no problem.”

“Oh thank you. Is it good?”

Mingyu tried not to laugh.

What was the guy supposed to say? 

“Y-yes, I think it is.” The man nodded, regaining his confidence.

“Could you put cream in it. Just cream no sugar please. I hate sugar.” the shorter chuckled. 

“Yes, right away Mr. Kim.”

“Oh Mr. Kim is my husband, Wonwoo is fine.” 

“Of course.” The host smiled, eagerly walking away to make the order. Wonwoo realized the man was abandoning his duties as host but it seemed as though he didn’t care if he got fired. Any price was payable if it meant getting the attention of a world-renown celebrity. 

Mingyu snickered.

“What?” the omega snapped incredulously. “I need my coffee.” 

“Yeah I know. Just wouldn’t think you’d actually spend 5 dollars just to have bean water.” 

“I need it.” Wonwoo gritted, clenching his fist on the table.

“Alright.” The alpha raised his hands in defense. “But damn, you're scary when you want something Won. I couldn't care though babe, I’d give you everything.” 

“Give me a break.”

“From what?”

“You’re such a sap Gyu. I don’t know whether you’re truly an alpha or if you’re just a big puppy.”

“I don’t know either. I guess you’re just lucky you get to see both sides of me.” Mingyu grinned.

The omega rolled his eyes.

“Don’t flatter yourself.”

“I was just showing how special you are Won.”

That reminded him of something.

A devious glint flashed across Wonwoo’s eyes and his lips curled as he played with the hair over his ear.

“What are you smiling about?” the alpha chuckled, looking down at the omega who shrank in his seat.

“Nothing.” Wonwoo laughed quietly, covering his mouth as if the thought was too stupid to even come out of his mouth.

Mingyu chuckled.

“Anyone ever tell you that you have the prettiest smile?” the taller quirked an eyebrow, crossing his arms over the table and leaning forward.

“Yeah, a guy told me that just this morning in fact-”

“Wait what?” Mingyu growled, eyes ready to flash red on full alert. “Who?” he demanded.

“He’s tall and handsome. But on the inside not so much. Real piece of work. You would know.” 

The alpha bared his teeth, trying to deflect the burn he felt from Wonwoo’s joke.

So that’s how Wonwoo was going to be?

“You’re funny babe. Ever think of becoming a comedian and leaving Jazz?”

“No but I’ve thought of leaving my husband.”

Mingyu huffed.

“Just kidding!” Wonwoo giggled, falling back against the backrest of his chair. Mingyu could have sworn he had seen a flash of white light from someone’s camera pointed right at the omega but he shrugged it off since everyone in the room was watching Wonwoo like he lived some sort of crazy and unique life style. The alpha didn’t catch the guy who did it as he kept his head turned away from Wonwoo, shunning him.

“Gyu bear, please don’t be angry. Can’t you tell by my heartbeat that it was just a joke?” Wonwoo said, an edge of concern to his voice. 

It was funny because that was how he could tell the doorman was lying when he said his mother wanted an autograph. Maybe Wonwoo would never know how much danger he was in as an omega. What made him proud was the fact that no other alpha could protect Wonwoo like he could.

“I won’t be angry if you tell me what you were smiling about back there.” Mingyu smirked. 

Wonwoo’s eyes traced the alpha’s profile, too caught up in the outline of his jaw, his straight and pronounced nose, and the way that his rectangular eyes sunk into his face with intimidating intensity and narrowness. The man was certainly an alpha.

“Well? What’s it gonna be?” the taller asked, turning his head back towards him.

Wonwoo jolted back slightly with partially widened eyes. His breath hitched and he smiled shyly to himself.

“I- you see.” he paused, cold brown eyes glimmering with sparks of warmth. “When you were talking about how special I am, I remembered something, a question I wanted to ask you that is very important to me. I don’t want to pull a ‘if you loved me’ trick or coerce you into doing something you don’t want to do. But I have been thinking- no, it’s more like I’ve been pondering a dream I’ve had since I was young.” he breathed, bearing his teeth in an exhilarating smile. 

Mingyu’s expression softened and he looked into Wonwoo’s eyes with cool fondness, like he could listen to the older boy forever.

“What is it beautiful? Tell me.” the alpha grinned, nodding his head towards him slightly in encouragement. Wonwoo still blushed like he had in their high school days which wasn’t that long ago now that he thought about it.

He knew the omega wasn’t into luxury items nor was he a superficial materialist. But he couldn’t help but guess that his mate finally wanted a lamborghini or pool built in their backyard. Or something like that. But what came out of the omega’s mouth caused his jaw to become slack.

Wonwoo’s eyes shifted all over the place as he gathered the courage to speak, but when he looked at him, it was like he was the surest he had ever been. 

“Gyu, I want to have a baby.”

Fuck. 

Wonwoo’s dazzling smile coupled with that soft but striking voice of his was not enough to stop the alpha’s smile from faltering.

Mingyu’s mouth fell open and he raked a hand through his hair as he stared at the omega.

“You aren’t serious babe, right?”

Wonwoo struggled not to look offended and maintained a polite demeanor.

“I am, listen to my heartbeat. I’m serious. I want to raise a family with you.”

Mingyu did and he released a breath. Hearing it for the first time was bad enough, confirmation was even worse. 

“Look, I don’t know what to tell you Won, but- I never thought of having kids. I mean- maybe when I’m thirty-five or something if you were that crazy about them. But if you want me to be completely honest, I never really wanted kids.” 

He could hear the air escape Wonwoo’s lungs, even the sound of omega’s teeth meeting each other. Next thing he knew Wonwoo’s lips began to tremble slightly. His dream was in fact ruined after all.

“Wonu, please don’t be like that.”

He instantly regretted saying that.

How else was the omega supposed to react? How stupid was he? Mingyu wanted to slap his forehead. 

“I can’t help it. It’s how I’m supposed to feel Gyu. I have a right to be. We were supposed to have a big family together, live in the countryside, just you, me and our children. Don’t you want that?” 

Mingyu held his head with the palm of his hand, staring down at the table cloth. 

He shook his head slowly and reluctantly. The omega needed an answer from him at least.

“Why?” Wonwoo asked, voice almost scornful.

“I never had the urge to, I guess. I just want to be with you for the rest of my life Wonu, no one else. Kids will just distract me from you. You know I’m selfish babe.” Mingyu chuckled, trying to make light of the situation but Wonwoo looked indignantly at him.

“No, I never knew that. I guess it’s my fault for not finding that out on my own. But all I know is that I love you and that you’d make a great father. Believe me when I say it, but I wouldn’t have children with any other alpha, not even if you refuse me. I’ll stay with you. Isn't our bond strong enough for you to see?”

Mingyu looked up at him with tired eyes, wishing he had never asked the question that started it all.

“See what?”

“That our future rests in our children of course. Don’t you want to make a mark on this world? Don’t you want to raise good and moral human beings? It’s amazing to see children grow up to become fine adults, I bet it’s what our parents think of us now. But there’s even more than that when it comes to children. Don’t you want to hear the sound of little feet around the house? I’ll teach them everything I know. I promise I’ll be a good omega for them. I’ll cook and clean, I’ll take care of all our pups. And you- you’d come home in your blue overalls after a good day’s work and we’d all be waiting for you. I can picture it.” Wonwoo giggled although his voice was still shaky and his eyes - no matter how bright they were at the thought - still glistened like the world was cruel.

The omega continued.

“Have you ever seen children jumping up and down at the sight of their father coming home? I’ve seen it before and it’s always made me jealous. But I yearn most of all. Wouldn’t you want to throw them up in the air or carry them around the house like they can fly? Or blow air into their bellies and watch them laugh. I’d do anything just to hold my own child. I’ve dreamt of those moments. They’re so small but so special to me. Please, alpha. Will you at least consider?”

Mingyu clenched his teeth but didn’t show it.

How was he supposed to respond to that? Especially when Wonwoo called him ‘alpha’. It wasn’t just his own biology that made him want Wonwoo round with his pups, but his wolf was howling at the thought. And his wolf wasn’t lust or desire, nor was it some sort of conscience or voice talking to him. It was his soul, it was really him, who he was. And whatever he was saying, he knew it wasn’t true. His wolf was trapped by all of his fears and presuppositions, that he wasn’t good enough to be a father, or that the world wasn’t good enough to raise children in it. All those things held his wolf prisoner. And as it scratched at the walls of it’s cell, the fear unleashed from within him spoke for itself, planning to get Wonwoo to succumb to it as well.

“How many kids are we talking?” Mingyu muttered, playing with his thumbs. He didn’t bother to look at Wonwoo but the omega obliged to make his case firmly anyways.

“Seven at least. Eight maximum.”

“At least?” he cocked an eyebrow. “You sure those heat suppressants aren’t doing anything to you babe?”

If Mingyu had been in the right state of mind he knew his reaction would have been more explosive. 

Wonwoo’s expression darkened.

“Now’s not the time to be making jokes. You know how much this means to me, I’m opening up to you and this is what I get? Why’d you bring me here anyways?” 

“Cause I wanted to spend time with you. And you only.” Mingyu clasped his hands, staring directly at him with determination. 

“So will you get rid of all your friends and devote yourself to me?” 

“What are you talking about Won?” Mingyu sighed with frustration.

“By having friends I could say you aren’t completely invested in me Mingyu. And did you ever consider friendship to be a sort of virtue? Or a means to acquire it? Don’t your friends make you good - that is, if you’ve chosen them correctly?” 

“I guess so, but the answer is still no for me.” 

Wonwoo ignored his response.

“Isn’t friendship all about giving and not getting anything in return? At least in essence. Aristotle said that motherhood is like that, that mothers enjoy giving affection to their child like friends give to friends.”

He continued.

“And no one would choose to be without friends, would they? Even if they had everything else in the world. Are you telling me you are that arrogant to think that your life is complete? That you are so sure of yourself now, that your sure you’ll still be sure for the rest of your life? It’s not like you hold a universal principle. You simply hold a belief that could change in time, you see, that’s why you have to reconsider. I’m not asking you to compromise your own integrity for me Mingyu. You see, children will only strengthen it. Please. It’s not just my mind but my body is telling me to have children. Now is the right time. Don’t think it’s just an urge or a product of uncontrollable forces, it’s a conviction. I know it.”

Mingyu looked as though he had enough, he just wanted to shut the omega down.

“Don’t you think you’re throwing your life away? Fuck, you’re twenty two and I’m twenty-one. We still have our twenties ahead of us.”

“And children will greatly enhance the value of our lives, can’t you see that? I don’t mean to say that all we live for is to have children, or that we must exist for the sake of them. What I’m saying is that children are a value because of the sense of love and union they bring to people. No one’s getting in between you and me, if anything, they’ll make us better people, better lovers. We’ll have to become more responsible, protective, caring, you name it. We won’t be brash, wild, whim-worshipping or negligent. We’ll have human beings to take care of, we’ll be tamed.” Wonwoo breathed, looking at the alpha as if he was telling him good news. Mingyu tried not to show that he was impressed with Wonwoo’s arguments not to mention his persistence, but he couldn’t give the omega what he wanted. For once. It was not only a baby that was at stake, but his own pride. 

“Are you afraid that I’ll leave you or something babe? Cause I promise, I won’t. You don’t need to have kids with me just to make me stay with you.” 

Wonwoo didn’t hold back the offense from showing on his face. His lips curled and his eyes grew tapered. The glint in his pupils was harsh and fierce while his eyelashes came up to reveal their entirety. 

“I’m going to be honest like I have always been. I don’t like that question, and I won’t even entertain it because I would expect you to know by now that I don’t hold any suspicions about you and if I did I would tell you, because I love you. I think you’ve assassinated my character with that question, just as you’ve assassinated your own by stooping that low.”

“I’m just throwing out all the reasons why you want a baby.” Mingyu groaned.

“Well maybe you can lay them on me gently.” Wonwoo scoffed. 

“Okay then.” the taller raised his eyebrows. “What’s going to happen to your career? I think you know the answer.”

“If you think you can corner me into surrendering then it won’t work. You won’t even like my answer.” 

“Tell me.”

“I’d happily give up my career if it meant that I could be with my children. And I don’t feel bad saying it. It may be the cold hard truth for you but for me, it’s the answer to life, the one I’ve embraced whenever I hear myself say it.” 

“Wonwoo, you don’t know what your saying. You’re only twenty-two.” 

“That doesn’t determine the validity of my argument.” Wonwoo snapped. 

“Well, experience counts.” The alpha growled. “You’re not mature enough to have a baby. You still got a long way ahead of you and you’re acting brash right now. Don’t you think you should slow down?”

Wonwoo’s eyes shifted towards the window, not wanting to even look at the man he thought he knew. 

“You don’t want children anyways, it’s no use trying to fool me. You’d try to discredit my own abilities just so you can defeat me. You don’t have any real arguments or real reasons, all you have is what you feel right now and feelings are light as a feather. They can disappear if one blew on them.” 

“Not my love for you Wonwoo. That’s why I’m against it. I don’t want to see the rest of your life tied up with having to take care of a bunch of whiny kids.”

“But you like Seungcheol’s kids? I don’t understand.” 

“We see them once a week, and besides it’s not like we see them behind the scenes. You don’t know how hard Seungcheol and Jeonghan have it. They could be miserable by dealing with them. Kids aren’t always sunshine and rainbows.”

“But wouldn’t you do anything just to experience the happy moments. I didn’t know an alpha was incapable of making little wolf pups listen. Or that they couldn’t change diapers. Maybe my conception of you was wrong.”

Mingyu huffed.

“Well, what if I simply don’t want to?” 

The omega pretended to act as though those words didn’t shatter his heart.

“Then I’d say you’re missing out.” 

“Oh really?” the alpha smirked. “What makes you think that? If anything, I’d be glad to miss out on the horror that our kids would have to go through. They wouldn’t be ready for the world.”

“The world wouldn’t be ready for them.” the omega replied, opening his napkin and ordering his utensils in the proper way. Mingyu could tell just by the grip of Wonwoo’s hand on his fork that he was channeling his anger into something to distract him. 

“I’d make sure they could take whatever life throws at them. That’s what parents are supposed to do. I have faith in my abilities, do you?”

Now it was Mingyu who was cornered. He cursed himself. He couldn’t risk revealing his insecurities- well, his insecurities themselves couldn’t risk doing so. His wolf couldn’t care less. It wanted to make Wonwoo’s dream come true. But something was holding it back. 

“That’s not up for question.” Mingyu said abruptly. “Thing is, we aren’t ready. Doesn’t matter what I think, the fact is that I’d be too busy to be a good father and you’re going to be burdened, your body and your mind. And I don’t want to see my mate’s life stolen from him.”

“That’s because it won’t be stolen Gyu. What’s not clicking? We’d be giving our lives to a higher cause.”

“So you’d rather be miserable than happy? Just because it’s a ‘higher cause’?” 

Wonwoo spat out the air in his lungs.

“It depends on what your view of life is.”

“Well, what’s your view?” Mingyu narrowed his eyes. They should have talked about this before they got married. The alpha felt like a piece of trash for not getting to know his mate more. They had married rather quickly however, right before Mingyu went off to serve in the military for two years. He wondered if he had gotten Wonwoo pregnant then, if he would come home to fatherless children. It would have made him feel more guilty than he was now. 

Wonwoo squeezed his hands together as if he was in pain but really he was just nervous, knowing how unpopular it would sound to his alpha.

“I think that the fundamental nature of reality; of life itself, is suffering.”

Mingyu outright laughed. 

“You have to be kidding me babe. Life is all about being happy. Sure there are bad things that happen, but the happy moments always triumph.”

“Now we have to define what happiness is. We have to distinguish between hedonism and fulfillment. I truly don’t think there will ever be a moment that lasts forever. But that doesn’t mean you aren’t fulfilled. The kind of self-indulgent and sensual pleasures that one gets is instant gratification. It does not last. You can drown your sorrows in alcohol or hook up with as many people as you want but it won’t erase the facts of reality. That’s why we have to find the meaning in our suffering. Meaning gives us purpose, and do you know what purpose gives us?”

“What’s it give us?” Mingyu asked softly, deciding that he’d take it easy on his mate.

“Purpose gives us responsibility, and that means we have to take it on our shoulders, like the cross. Think of Atlas, the Titan who was condemned to hold the world on his shoulders just as we are condemned to sin, to live in a world full of pain and loss. Saying ‘life is about being happy’ isn’t going to work, not when someone you love dies, or if you get sick and it sucks the life out of everyone in your family. What will you say then? ‘Be happy’? You’re going to have to come up with something better than that, something that gives life more meaning and depth to it. Something that actually works. I wouldn’t believe you if you told me that tragedy does not stay with you forever. Tragedy is a fact, it’s there, it’s always weighing you down like the world Atlas has to carry. It’s there every second of the day, from when I wake up to when I go to sleep, but I know that I can get through it, that I can sustain any damage it’s dealt me.”

“Because your purpose is having kids?” Mingyu asked, as if the omega was some stranger who had told him his dreams. He said it like he had no interest in becoming a father, even if it wasn’t true.

“Isn’t our marriage already enough for you? Isn’t that fulfillment?” the alpha continued, becoming slightly annoyed. 

“Having children is part of marriage!” Wonwoo pressed, keeping his voice down without taking away the seriousness of his tone. 

“That’s not what I signed up for.” 

“Well you didn’t sign up for anything, we made a vow to each other. It’s a contract not a bet.”

“I know that. But children weren’t in the contract for me. So. I don’t know what to tell you Won. Maybe ‘sorry’ isn’t enough but at least I didn’t tell you ‘too bad’.”

“That’s what it feels like.” Wonwoo muttered, laying back in his seat. He hung his head on his shoulder, wanting to take a nap. He didn’t have the chance to notice until now that their waiter was indeed waiting on them, standing off to the side of their table. He looked about ready to ask if he was interrupting something but he jumped right in shamelessly anyways.

“Mr. Kim, sir.” he stuttered breathlessly at the sight of the omega. “Can I have your autograph?” 

Mingyu glared at him.

“Aren’t you going to take our order?” he gritted. 

“Oh, sorry sir. I- I got too excited I guess.”

“Do you have a pen I could borrow?” Wonwoo asked, holding the piece of paper that the waiter had ripped from his notepad while he fished through his pockets. 

The waiter anxiously directed his attention back to the omega as Mingyu let out a low growl.

“Of course, my bad.” the boy said, handing Wonwoo a pen. “What will you be having?” he chuckled nervously. 

About time, Mingyu thought to himself.

“I’ll have the prime rib, medium rare. My mate here’s gonna have the soup and salad. Dressing on the side.”

“Please.” Wonwoo added, looking up at the waiter with a kind smile in an effort to make up for his husband’s grumpiness. 

Even if Wonwoo was angry at him the omega couldn’t hide the faint blush forming on his cheeks. Wonwoo certainly liked it when his alpha took the reins and ordered for him.

“And make it quick, it took you long enough to take our orders. Unless you don’t want a tip.” the alpha huffed.

“Right away sir.” the boy nodded. He thanked Wonwoo as he was handed back the paper and pen and bowed slightly as he rushed off towards the kitchen. 

Wonwoo gave his alpha a dirty look. 

“You’re being a hard-on today Mingyu, I don’t like it.”

“Maybe you can help me get rid of it.” the taller smirked.

“You know what-” Wonwoo stopped, letting the napkin he was holding in his hand fall onto the table. “Maybe we shouldn’t have gone out at night. You were right Mingyu, you are too immature to have a baby with me. You’re the one that needs to grow up.”

“Please.” Mingyu snorted. “You haven’t grown up enough if you faint every time I talk about wanting to fuck you.”

“That’s not what true love is all about. All that you alphas think about is sex and I hate it.” the shorter boy groaned.

Mingyu on the other hand clenched his fists.

“Here we go again with your fantasies and delusions. True love is about being happy together, not any of the complicated and dark stuff you always talk about. I could say the same thing about you omegas. You always go on about feelings and you whine and cry about everything. Not to mention you think you know everything when you don’t. You just like to box me in and get me to do what you want. Don’t be such a smart ass Won.” 

At that, Wonwoo went silent. Not because he was simply ‘too good’, or because Mingyu wasn’t worthy of a response from him. It was just that… his mouth couldn’t form a response. 

He was glad Mingyu turned to look out the window, shunning him once more. He didn’t want the alpha to see him like this; a defeated and pathetic omega. 

As their food came, he played with it mostly. He didn’t have the confidence to eat in front of the alpha, not with that look of resentment that Mingyu was sending him. At least, that’s what it looked like. It could have just been an expression of concern.

“Wonwoo, eat.” Mingyu growled, holding his fork up straight in the center of his fist.

The omega did as he was told, not wanting to upset his husband anymore. 

III

“You didn’t have to be so rude to him.” Wonwoo hissed, looking up angrily at the taller man as he led them towards the waterfront.

“Yeah, well I did give him a generous tip. I’m sure he didn’t care.”

“I know, and thank you for that, I’m just saying, being rude wasn’t going to make the food taste any better for you. Besides, you don’t want spit in it either.”

Wonwoo was right like always.

“Thanks for looking out for me I guess.” Mingyu sighed, looking down at the omega as he tightened his hold around Wonwoo’s waist. The alpha noticed the mating bite on the shorter boy’s neck become lighter and more purple in the moonlight. As erotic and arousing as it may have looked, it wasn’t what Mingyu’s mind drifted to. It was pretty unlike alpha’s not to think of sex, Wonwoo was right about that. Yet it wasn’t the case for him, Mingyu was an exception. He was too in love with Wonwoo to think about those things all the time. 

Mingyu remembered the vow he made to his mate at the altar. That they’d accept the gift of children, and bring them up to be good human beings. 

It made him think. Even if the world could be a better place, it would still be great to have kids. If he really thought about it, he couldn’t be selfless and say that his pups didn’t deserve to live in a world so horrible. What was ‘selfless’ love anyways? What kind of child would want to be told ‘I love you so much that I won’t let you go out in the world because it’s dangerous’? 

For them, love seemed to be a mix of freedom and servitude. They were bound to each other because they were mates. Yet they were free in the sense that now - as a couple - they could accomplish even more and pursue fulfillment together. And that meant having pups. Right?

Mingyu just needed more time to think. 

Wonwoo was really a wonder. The omega was so young but so certain when it came to things like thinking about life. Mingyu guessed he was just a knucklehead who Wonwoo thought was amusing to keep around. Even if it was a possibility, he wasn’t going to give in to it. His mate still needed an apology.

Mingyu stopped them as their feet met the wooden planks of the boardwalk and he grabbed Wonwoo’s arms with both of his hands, making the omega come face to face with him.

Wonwoo’s profile glowed in the moonlight with the other side darkened and more mysterious. But the alpha could see the slight curl of Wonwoo’s lips casting tiny shadows across his flawless skin. He looked down at the omega with humility while the shorter boy looked up at him with reverence. Wonwoo always told him that he was his ‘ideal man’. Like he was his ‘Atlas’, holding the omega’s world on his shoulders. It was about time he acted like it.

“Wonwoo.” the alpha began, reaching up with a thumb to brush it across Wonwoo’s cheek. The black-haired boy melted with the slightest touch. It was like the Holy Spirit was contained in his husband’s thumb. 

“Yes.” Wonwoo replied. His eyes lowered towards Mingyu’s tie, opting to distract himself with it. 

The taller boy simply looked through the omega’s eyelashes, at those swirling orbs that still had so much to tell him. It was like a ghost was trapped in them. They were always filled with wonder but now, they weren’t curious at all. Wonwoo simply sounded as though this was the tenth time they had gone through the same thing, like he knew what was going to happen. But Mingyu wouldn’t give up.

“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to demean you or put you down like that. I know you’d probably care for my pups so well. You already take good care of me when I’m tired and sore. I just- I don’t think you could handle everything. You aren’t simply an omega. You’re a star Wonwoo. And most importantly, you’re my omega. Mine.” the alpha gritted his teeth, emitting a deep and low growl. 

Mingyu went on.

“I need you more than ever now. The carpentry business isn’t going to slow down. Your career aint either. That’s why you gotta trust me on this.”

“But- you said you’d give me anything.” Wonwoo said, a half-sob coming out of his quivering mouth. 

“Let me give you my love then Wonwoo, isn’t that enough?” 

Mingyu wasn’t quite understanding him but the omega decided to give up for the night, deciding that he didn’t want to overwhelm his alpha even more.

Wonwoo let his shoulders fall as air escaped his chest. He simply allowed himself to fall forward. Even if he had given up in a span of seconds, Mingyu caught him gently, not even stepping backward.

The alpha snaked an arm around his back and let Wonwoo’s head land on his chest. He attuned himself to Wonwoo’s heartbeat, calming himself down from the thought of upsetting his omega. His wolf yearned to hear more though, more, little heart beats. 

It took him a minute to realize Wonwoo hadn’t answered his question but from the way Wonwoo buried his head under his neck, it seemed to him that Mingyu being with him was more than enough, well, more than enough for the omega alone. But what about the contract? Their union was more than the two of them put together. It was almost like love itself. So was their contract satisfied? 

Of course not, he thought to himself, wishing Wonwoo had slapped him. 

“Wonwoo, tell you what, I’ll think about it. Even if I don’t come through, just know that I love you so much to try my best and consider it. I promise you that I won’t make quick judgments. I guess, like you said, have faith in me. As your alpha, everything I do, I want to do, for you. It’s not the stupid things like cars or fancy dinners that count, it’s what I really want for you that matters. You got that?” Mingyu grinned, raising the omega’s chin with his calloused fingers. 

Wonwoo smiled and bared his gleaming teeth.

“For us, Mingyu. Don’t forget that there’s two of us.”

Mingyu nodded, kissing his forehead. 

“For us.”


	3. How Happy We Could Be

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I can’t believe I got around to this haha.
> 
> Twitter: @Wonwoonator1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a new fanfic out because I'm an INTJ mess who can't get anything done. Check it out. It's called Ship of Fools. Thank you!
> 
> I will try to update Defiance's Anthem by Saturday night. I've been polishing it just for you my loves : ) LMAO

They flew over the ocean to Jeju Island by private plane paid for by the Festival’s organizers. While Wonwoo was flustered by the luxury of it all Mingyu could have gotten used to the treatment after working all week. Wonwoo refused the champagne, and warned his husband not to get drunk on his big day. Meanwhile, he opted for the sparkling cider instead. He had already drank three cups of coffee which was evident by the way his foot went up and down from where it was hanging off his crossed legs. It didn’t help that he always got nervous when planes landed plus the fact that there’d be company waiting for him at the airport.

His head darted around, observing the behavior of the flight attendants to see if they were getting ready to land. On the other hand, Mingyu, like the carefree alpha that he was, always looked at him with a bright smile, reclined in his seat. 

“Wonwoo, relax. Since when did you ever care about the paparazzi?” his husband chuckled, choosing to look at his beautiful mate rather than the view outside the airplane’s window. 

A pained look crossed Wonwoo’s expression.

“Mingyu, you know it’s not the paparazzi. Do you realize that I’ll be stepping foot on the same stage as _the_ Frank Sinatra and _the_ Ella Fitzgerald? Not to mention every name in Jazz!”

“You really care about them, don’t you?” his alpha asked, smiling at him with pride. He hadn’t realized how important it was for Wonwoo until his mate reminded him. 

“I do, they- well. Dad always had them on the record player before- you know.” Wonwoo replied shyly, not wanting to draw attention to himself. 

The alpha frowned, cursing himself for not knowing another tiny detail in Wonwoo’s life. At least they’d have seventy more years to get to know each other. 

Mingyu reached an arm out, sending Wonwoo a look to take it. The omega obliged, letting his husband’s large hand engulf his own and suddenly he didn’t feel nervous at all. He would have thought it was just another thing alpha’s could do for their mates but it was only something that Mingyu could do. 

“It’s alright.” his husband said softly. “I miss the guy too. He’d be proud of you Won.” 

The omega looked down at their hands, smiling to himself as his husband continued to assure him.

“Just think, he’s up there in heaven watching you sing. That’s some front row seat huh?” Mingyu grinned.

Wonwoo snorted.

“Gyu, stop, you’re going to make me cry.”

“Well you’d look beautiful either way.” the alpha smirked, bringing Wonwoo’s hand up to his lips. Wonwoo closed his eyes at the feeling of Mingyu kissing his hand, that and because he wanted to calm himself down and not get more flustered. It was as if by closing his eyes he didn’t have to be fearful anymore. It didn’t work anyways, but he was somewhat glad it didn’t. He wanted Mingyu to know that he loved him by the blush on his cheeks. Even if it was at the expense of his own dignity. 

“I would open the emergency hatch right now and kick you out of the plane but I won’t. I’m just glad you’re with me. It’s the greatest thing you’ve done for me, well- everything you do is amazing. But I’ll remember every second of this day.”

It made Mingyu think about what would even be greater. Perhaps making Wonwoo’s dreams come true would seal the deal. He already had a week to think about it, and now, he was just about sure.

“I love you.” the alpha chuckled, eliciting a warm-hearted smile from his mate. Wonwoo leaned to the side, snuggling against the younger’s shoulder. 

“Love you.” Wonwoo whispered, drifting off as he stared at the other end of the cabin.

Mingyu turned his head to kiss the hair above his ear and secured his hold on Wonwoo’s hand once more.

The pilot turned on the seatbelt sign and alerted them that they were making a descent. The flight attendants cleared the kitchenette and took their seats in the next room behind them. Wonwoo whined as he lifted his head, wanting to stay in the alpha’s warmth forever. He laid his head back in his seat, closing his eyes to avoid looking out the window. It was when he wanted his alpha most. 

The taller noticed that his mate began to start muttering things, but it turned out that he was just whispering things to himself.

“Hey, you okay babe? You want a hug?” Mingyu asked, lifting an eyebrow slowly as he noticed Wonwoo was clasping his hands together in an iron grip. 

“Wh- what?” Wonwoo asked, turning to look at him with wide curious eyes.

“Are you scared? Just don’t look out the window and don’t think about the ground. Pretend we’ve already landed.” 

The omega laughed.

“No dummy, I’m just nervous about my performance.” 

“Then why are you whispering to yourself like you’re possessed?” Mingyu snickered.

“It’s called the power of prayer. Now hold my hand, it’ll make it more powerful if we’re together.” 

The alpha let out a playful huff.

“Whatever you say babe, you could've just told me you were scared and asked to hold my hand.”

Wonwoo pursed his lips in the most dramatic evil eye he had ever given his husband.

“Well if we ever fall out of the sky there’s only one oxygen bag and I’ll let you know that I’m not sharing.” 

II

The tarmac was bumpy but they managed to come to a slow and comfortable stop, rolling off the runway and into a lot next to the airport’s terminal building. By the size of the crowd of paparazzi waiting on the asphalt to meet them, any celebrity would have wanted the pilot to run them over, but Wonwoo wasn’t ‘any celebrity’. 

The plane stopped on the apron, immediately becoming swarmed by TV crews and reporters. He could feel the vibrations and hear the hum of the vehicle’s hydraulic gears moving underneath as the flaps were retracted and the breaks were put on. 

One of the flight attendants showed them to the hatchway while a work crew rolled the boarding ramp towards the plane and connected it to the fuselage. The attendant gave him a bright smile as she waited for the all clear, hands ready to twist the valve. 

Over the sound of the staircase being locked into place the omega could hear the chatter of people outside. Out of all things it wasn’t about his music. They were probably wondering about his fashion that he’d grace them with, or if his handsome husband was with him. He knew they’d heckle him as he got off the plane and he grew even more nervous. But it was part of being famous. He really didn’t feel like complaining. 

Mingyu sensed his omega’s distress and from where he was standing behind him the alpha brought a hand to the small of Wonwoo’s back, keeping it there to calm him down. 

Before the hatchway opened, the alpha gave his mate a kiss on the top of his head before he went to rub his shoulder.

Wonwoo’s smile lingered as the bright white light from the cloudy day hit him directly in the face and soon thereafter he was confronted with the harsh voices of photographers telling him to pose and calling out to him like directors making a movie. 

He stood on the platform at the top of the boarding ramp, internally cringing at the whistles sent towards him for simply existing. The scent of betas and alphas all in the same spot was overwhelming but he buried his head under Mingyu’s chin one last time to smell the scent of pine that belonged uniquely to his alpha. It was leathery and woodlike, very masculine. He bore his teeth for his husband, looking up at him as Mingyu rubbed their noses together.

The photographers yelled for them to come closer, prompting Wonwoo to frown slightly at their ungrateful voices.

He came down the stairs with his white and thin dress shirt rippling in the wind. It hung over his brown camel pants which were loose-fitting but did not wrink or bundle. They hung over his polished shows, affording everyone a view of his white socks. 

A small blue peacock feather fluttered from where it was pinned on his chest, catching the eye of those who had it for fashion. Wonwoo always a knack for making the simple look sophisticated. 

His shirt wasn’t a button up but it’s collar reached the midline of his neck, hugging it tightly. Wonwoo was thinking about covering it entirely to keep his pale skin away from the prying eyes of other alphas and betas but Mingyu suggested otherwise, saying that he wanted everyone to see the mating bite he had given him. It may have been two years since the alpha had bitten him but it still showed brand new each day. Their love for each other really was born again. 

The omega returned from the protection of his husband to focus his attention back to the paparazzi. 

“Wonwoo!”

“Over here!” 

“Wonwoo you’re right, you’re right!”

“Shoulder Wonwoo, shoulder!” 

He gave them what they asked for, stopping in his tracks and tugging his husband to his side, facing one row of cameras. The omega swung their hands as his feet tapped on the pavement. He bounced anxiously, turning to smile at the crowd on the other side. He waved shyly with one arm, keeping the other tucked between them, He nodded, mouthing ‘thank you’s to the photographers shouting out compliments to him. His alpha didn’t seem to like the kind of attention his mate was getting, especially the tone of all the other men shouting out to him. 

“Show us that tush, baby.” a man who must have been ten years older grinned at Wonwoo.

“Turn to the side!” another said, wanting the omega to show his arching back and curving posterior. 

Mingyu growled, but it came out more like a roar. It wasn’t just his red eyes that caused the crowd’s smug smiles to falter, but the low and penetrating sound of the alpha’s roar, not to mention the elongated teeth that could rip their throats out. They all stepped back, ready to drop their one-thousand dollar cameras and run. But Wonwoo pulled on Mingyu’s arm, leading his husband away before he could get his hands on anyone. 

Wonwoo ignored the cameras, giving them an apologetic look before he turned to his husband. He placed his delicate hands on Mingyu’s arm, their coldness bringing the alpha back from his anger-induced haze. The taller man was still breathing deeply as if he was preparing to fight someone but all that he looked at was the ground, as if its bleakness would help takeaway the rage. 

The omega rested his cheek against Mingyu’s bicep, looking up at him as if they were on a moonlight stroll. He whispered softly to the alpha.

“Gyu, it’s okay, they’re just pathetic.” 

Mingyu’s eyes lost the intense hatred in them and they looked down at him as they kept walking, as if realizing that Wonwoo was next to him. And then realization turned to appreciation, and his husband smiled with those fangs of his, eyes still glowing red. 

Wonwoo hadn’t said ‘calm down’ or ‘you’re overreacting’. No, the omega understood him and took his every response seriously. It was one of the many signs of respect that Wonwoo had for their marriage. That was why he didn’t know why Wonwoo always talked about being a ‘good omega’ for him. He was already perfect. 

“I’m sorry.”

“No, don’t be. I appreciate everything you do for me, even if it scares the hell out of me.” Wonwoo laughed, eyes crinkling and nose scrunching as he looked at his alpha endearingly. 

Mingyu was captivated by that face and so he took it in his hands, holding each side of the omega’s head as he gazed deeper into those eyes. He didn’t care if the ground had turned white from all the cameras flashing behind them. Nothing shined brighter than the absolute value that Wonwoo was to his life; the gem that was Wonwoo’s soul that he searched for in those warm but guarded eyes. The look his mate gave him was only for him. Only he had the key to the gates of heaven on earth.

“Let’s get out of here, I want to hear you sing.” 

III

The Jeju World Cup Stadium was the site of this year’s Festival and was responsible for a one-hundred percent increase in traffic to the island. Despite the revenue from tourism, the island’s inhabitants weren’t too happy about the congested roadway which allowed the masses of Jazz fans to spill over into the rest of the island. 

The organizers had intended for the concert to be more intimate and personal thus they did not make use of any of the stands but rather set up rows of chairs stretching the entire soccer field. It was a nice setup since the audience could see the performers directly and not need an elaborate stereo system to hear their voices. Luckily it wasn’t that sunny out so the audience would not have to deal with the sun beating down on them. It was still the morning but people were already starting to arrive and fill the rows. 

Wonwoo had been told that all of his comrades were waiting for him in one of the stadium’s green rooms, most likely relaxing in an effort to calm their nerves. The omega knew they had just as big of an appreciation for the rest of the lineup as he did and most surely all of them would have fainted at the sight of their favorite musicians and singers up close. 

Walking through the high-ceilinged and white brick-walled corridor, he approached the door to the band’s suite and gave Mingyu a bright and cheery grin. The alpha held the door over Wonwoo’s shoulder as his mate slowly walked in. It was somewhat awkward to be meeting the band right before their performance and added on to that Wonwoo didn’t know what to tell them. They couldn’t simply pretend that it wasn’t one of the best days of their lives. 

The omega waddled in shyly to the cheers and clapping of his bandmates although he didn’t know why. It was really Woozi who had got them there, if not for his managing and composition skills. Hence why he refused to call it his own orchestra. Instead, they all agreed that their band would be named after the man who made it all happen. Plus he loved the name. Woozi and His Orchestra.

“There he is.” Woozi smiled slyly, walking over to give him a hug. “Our shining star and secret weapon.

Wonwoo couldn’t help but laugh, patting the younger’s back as he grinned at all his bandmates. Woozi was the drummer and leader of course. Joshua played the cello and Seungkwan was on piano.

“Woozi, I may be the shining star but don't mind me, _you’re_ the secret weapon.”

The younger shook his head in amusement.

“Oh stop it, we all know we’re here because of you.”

Wonwoo was going to speak on the contrary but Joshua interrupted him. 

“Didn’t you see? You made _Up Beat_ magazine’s listings. They counted up all their readers’ votes and you came in third for best Big Band singers.

“Who was in front of me?” Wonwoo asked, already having a clue. He smiled in disbelief of being third place, making the listing was already enough. But he couldn’t care less, he wanted to know whether the person who scored first place was who he thought it was.

This time Seungkwan spoke.

“Ray Eberle came in first, and I think it was Peggy Lee who came in second. All I know is that you beat dozens of other people. We have to celebrate after this.” 

“No no no, enough about me. This is our moment.” Wonwoo smiled. “We all earned it. Don’t sacrifice your own self esteem just to make me feel better. We all achieved something by getting here, and we all own our own success. We did it together but we don’t share it. This isn’t a pool for tips guys, don’t put yourselves down to elevate me. I have my husband for that.” 

They all laughed, watching as Mingyu came up from behind Wonwoo and grabbed his waist. The alpha leaned in, sticking his nose in Wonwoo’s neck and gritting his teeth.

“What did you just say?”

The omega gulped.

“Just that- if not for you, I wouldn’t have made it here. You stayed awake to listen to me every night. You always came to my rehearsals, even when you were tired and had a lot of work to do. You take care of me so well Gyu, I would have fallen down in the gutter if not for you.”

Mingyu smirked, growling playfully next to Wonwoo’s neck as he stood over him.

His husband then began tickling him in the side,

“Mingyu! Stop.” Wonwoo laughed. “Everyone’s looking!”

“Keep going!” Woozi said, holding his stomach and he wasn’t even being tickled.

“G-Gyu, please!” he cried out, trying to shake himself out of the alpha’s hold. 

The taller man relented, stopping his fingers and letting them rest on Wonwoo’s waist. But then the alpha went further, encircling them around Wonwoo completely and settling them above the other’s stomach. His wolf purred as Wonwoo leaned against him, like the omega knew only he could protect him. Most of all, the fact that his hands were around his mate told the whole room who Wonwoo belonged to. It wasn’t like he needed to show it anyways. Besides, only Wonwoo was fit enough to bear his pups.

_Wait what?_

Mingyu shook off the feeling, deciding to focus on how Wonwoo’s face lit up as he spoke to his bandmates. He could make small talk and mere chatter sound interesting and worthwhile. Every second with his mate was precious, and he wouldn’t give it up for anything else. Except, maybe when he sang. If Wonwoo’s presence made him drool, the omega’s voice made his tail wag. 

Of course Wonwoo always teased him about the similarities, calling him a dog when he was annoyed or just bantering. But not in front of their friends. Mingyu was indeed an alpha, but it wasn’t simply his status that demanded respect, it was his entire being as a whole. He was the man who made it all happen after all. And that was what Wonwoo told him every night as they told each other what they were grateful for.

“Alright.” Wonwoo scowled, trying not to laugh from the after shock of the alpha tickling him. “Since you all were so complacent in witnessing me be tortured you’re all going to suffer for this. I’d sabotage my own performance just to get you back guys. I’ll grease your piano…” Wonwoo said, pointing to Seungkwan, and I’ll put holes in your drums-”

Wonwoo was interrupted by two hands coming back around him and yanking him back against that firm familiar chest of his alpha. He was going to let out a squeak but Mingyu’s mouth came down to his ear and he breathed down his neck. The alpha certainly wanted something from him, but he played it off as simply keeping the omega in line. He couldn’t help but notice that Mingyu was reeling him in to give himself an excuse to get handsy with him. 

Of course Wonwoo made himself available for the alpha whenever Mingyu asked for his permission. Even more than that, he happily obliged. Though it hadn’t been simply because mating over and over again was hot, but because it had a certain end to which he ascribed it; creating new life. What was more pleasing than contemplating future prospects? Was being in love with the idea superior to the real thing?

Unfortunately however, the idea remained distant and far-fetched. Although he had never conceived during the times they had mated, he still held the idea of children dear and close to him. It was more personal than an opportunity, and it was more complex than a simple thought. It was his dream.

The fact that it had only been a short span of time in which they had mated and lived together from then on before Mingyu went to serve in the military brought reassurance to him.

His heat cycle had been messed up by his alpha’s absence, and so were Mingyu’s ruts. Though he fortunately pulled through. Perhaps the reason why he had such a bad case of baby fever was because Mingyu hadn’t mated him in a while. They had held back from it even as the alpha returned home, thinking that his heat would come soon and that they could settle down back to their normal pattern. Yet something had been off.

He didn’t want to think that wanting a baby was just the result of a bunch of chemicals interacting in his brain or neurons firing and connecting. There had to be more to it. He knew what he felt and why he felt it, didn’t he? 

Why the hell was he still thinking about babies anyways? Mingyu had already done enough by coming to the festival and supporting him. He didn’t want to be a greedy omega but then, he didn’t want to surrender in the fight for his happiness. Just because they had married didn’t mean the war was over.

Perhaps the performance could provide a calm and relaxing armistice for him. If only he wasn’t being watched by thousands of people.

“Hey hey hey- Wonwoo!” Mingyu smirked in disbelief. “Don’t go on a rampage when it’s your big day. I mean, I don’t mind. You’re pretty when you’re angry but I don’t think your friends will appreciate having their instruments broken babe.”

The omega blushed a furious red. After years of being together the taller still had the power to make him flustered. 

“I guess you have a point. I never thought alpha’s made sense until now.” he grinned, craning his neck and booping Mingyu on the nose. 

The taller shook his head, and in an instant, he used the leverage of his hands on Wonwoo’s waist to spin the omega around to face him.

“Does it make sense to kiss you?” he growled, eyeing the way Wonwoo’s chest rose and fell rapidly. He felt satisfied that he could make his mate breathless like that, like it was their first kiss all over again. 

But before Mingyu could advance on those pink and luscious lips, Woozi coughed, interrupting them.

“Uh, guys. I know this is your moment but we gotta come up with a game plan for the performance.”

Mingyu huffed as Wonwoo’s head darted to give Woozi a dirty look. The omega unhooked his arms from around Mingyu’s neck as the latter let the lithe body of his mate go, brushing Wonwoo’s stomach as they stepped back from each other to sit down on the leather sofas.

Even if the current situation demanded that they be serious, Mingyu took the opportunity at least to salvage the moment he had shared with Wonwoo just then. 

As the omega was in the midst of settling into the cushion, Mingyu leaned forward, arms coming up to grab his mate’s waist once again. Too shocked to respond, Wonwoo let himself be manhandled into his husband’s lap. He was even more flustered by all of the eyes in the room softening at the sight of him, hence why he buried his head into his husband’s chest, rubbing his cheek against it to calm himself down. He decompressed as Mingyu kissed the top of his head and rubbed his lower back. He just wished they could be like that forever honestly.

The omega was splayed out perpendicularly across Mingyu’s lap, his legs lying on the rest of the sofa as his husband kept his on the ground and laid back to admire the view right in front of him.

As Woozi and the band worked out the details and what the organizers had told them about the festival arrangements, Mingyu couldn’t help but drift off into a daze as his eyes watched Wonwoo’s, flickering and shifting as he spoke to each one of the band’s members as if they were family, each one of them equally important and valuable. The omega’s eyelashes came down to his cheeks when he was shy, and stood straight up when he got excited. His mate was so… so animated and alive. He felt like he was really living whenever he was around Wonwoo. Like he had achieved his purpose in life.

But still. That wasn’t what Wonwoo thought. And not because he ‘wasn’t enough’ as an alpha but because there was so much more they could do _together_. To think, if Wonwoo could become a world famous Jazz musician, and he - a carpenter who owns and runs his own booming business - what could they do as a team? 

They could _make_ a team if they wanted to basically.

Mingyu chuckled to himself but it didn’t rouse the attention of anyone else in the room as they were too busy with discussing how their instruments were set up on stage. 

It was just a thought that his wolf had been trying to bring to his attention. Even if he was reluctant, he couldn’t lie and say that making a whole soccer team of kids didn’t interest him. Well, maybe not that many. 

His wolf wasn’t excited simply because he wanted to knot Wonwoo over and over again just for the fun of it, or for the advancement of the species or the survival or to spread its genes. His wolf was much more than that. His wolf was like his soul, it wasn’t just a part of him. It _was_ him. And his soul really yearned to hear the sound of little feet tapping and thudding against the floors in their house. It wasn’t a mere instinct or urge. It transcended that. The desire his wolf had went beyond its biology, evolutionary function, or psychology. Love couldn’t be reduced to those things. Love was something more, something divine. And the pups they could have wouldn’t be reduced to that either. Their children wouldn’t be mere products of limbs and bodies coming together in sweat and moans. Their children wouldn’t be conceived on a whim or the heat of a moment. Their children would be made from love, and that meant they had to put everything into it, not just their bodies, but their minds. Sex was meaningless if not for the conncection between two souls.  
  


Even if Mingyu had thought having pups was over his head, one glance at Wonwoo had made all his doubts go away. Not out of pity, or guilt, but because he loved Wonwoo. He could sell his soul to anyone out of sympathy and charity. But he could only surrender his soul to the one he loved, and that’s what he did to the omega on their wedding night. Mingyu had given his all to Wonwoo, and Wonwoo his all to him. It wasn’t a sacrifice but an exchange, not because one did something for the other, but because they could trade nothing but their hearts. There was no other higher value on earth.

It made Mingyu think.

If Wonwoo was this grateful and excited for him to be watching him perform. Then it was unimaginable how Wonwoo would look when he told him. 

IV

“Mr. Lee said all the instruments are already set up on stage. Sorry about that Boo, we know how much your piano means to you.” Woozi said with a sympathetic look.

Seungkwan slumped on the sofa, letting out a breath.

“He’s my baby.” he pouted. 

However, Wonwoo beamed in his seat.

“Hey Boo, aren’t you forgetting something?”

Seungkwan looked up at him, mouth open in confusion.

“What?”

“That piano they have up there is the same piano that Thelonious Monk, Count Basie, and Duke Ellington are playing.”

The shorter boy’s breath hitched.

“You’re serious?

“Yes.” Wonwoo chuckled.

Seungkwan held his chest.

“Ha! I’m never washing these hands again after I touch those keys!” 

“Okay well you’re never touching Vernon ever again.” Woozi snorted.

The whole room laughed. 

“Hey, let’s check out the stage.” Wonwoo beamed, putting his hands over Mingyu’s which were securely wrapped around his middle. 

“Will they let us?” Josh asked, inclining his head.

Woozi narrowed his eyes slightly as he tried to remember what the organizers had told him.

“I’m pretty sure we can. I mean, it’s not like we need IDs or anything. Plus they should already be set up. They’d just be doing sound checks and tweaking the lights.”

“Let’s go then.” Wonwoo said as he bounced on the balls of his feet. He turned around to find Mingyu staring down at him with a grin on his face. “Gyu? You coming?” 

The alpha chuckled.

“Yeah, sorry. I was distracted.”

Wonwoo blushed as he unraveled himself from the taller’s arms. He was about to tug his husband along when the latter reached forward and took his hands.

“You look great. Do you know that?” Mingyu asked, raising an eyebrow. 

Wonwoo scoffed.

“As much as I appreciate you flattering me I’m much too anxious.” he smiled. “I want to see how many eyes will be boring holes into me as I perform.” 

“None will because I’ll be there to make sure that doesn’t happen.” Mingyu smirked.

“Oh really? What are you going to do Mr. Kim, scare everyone away with your big bad alpha roar?” 

The taller huffed.

“It worked at the airport.”

“Well this is a Jazz festival not a zoo.” 

“Still.” the alpha laughed. “I don’t want you to be anxious.” 

Wonwoo lowered his chin as his husband’s hands came to engulf his own completely. Mingyu’s fingers were grazing his hands. It made him wonder how gentle and loving the alpha would be to him when he was pregnant. Or how his baby’s tiny fingers could hold only the alpha’s one. 

_Wait what?_

He gritted his teeth.

_Snap out of it._

Besides, that ‘when’ was an ‘if’. And Mingyu hadn’t given him an answer yet. 

“It's common stage fright I guess. Nothing that having my husband in the audience won’t solve.” he smiled brightly. 

Mingyu broke into a wide grin, leaning down to nuzzle the other’s neck.

“Gyu! What are you doing? You know I’m ticklish.” 

The alpha snickered.

“You know I like exploiting your weaknesses.” 

If only Mingyu was just joking about them not having a baby. To think he was just “exploiting” his weakness then. 

“It makes me wonder why I agreed to marry you.” Wonwoo rolled his eyes. “I guess it was the ring.”

The alpha growled.

“Oh yeah? Must have been some ring for you to decline all the other alphas in town.” 

“No. You were just _some_ alpha.” Wonwoo pursed his lips as he tried to stop himself from breaking into a smile. 

“Thanks, I try.” 

“Glad I could boost your ego.” 

“Alright love birds.” Woozi called from the door. “Let’s get-”

Woozi stopped in the middle of the door frame, shocked to see someone so famous up close, especially someone who Wonwoo was the biggest fan of. He was more shocked because it was Wonwoo’s favorite Jazz singer rather than the fact that they were famous. 

“Ms. Christy?” the leader gawked, prompting Wonwoo’s head to turn as if the woman before the door had made a twig snap. Mingyu’s head turned as well, wondering what caught his mate’s attention. His hand on Wonwoo’s waist may have made it look like a compromising position but he kept it there as they both turned to greet the visitor and her tuxedo-wearing entourage behind her.

“That’s me.” the blonde nodded, bowing her head slightly in acknowledgement to the band’s leader. “And You’re Mr. Lee?” she asked, giving him a wide smile that showcased her two straight rows of shiny white teeth which were only enhanced by her red lipstick. 

“Yes ma’am. And this is my orchestra.” Woozi replied, stepping aside and extending a hand to point to the other members.

The blonde woman could only smile more.

“You should be very proud, Mr. Lee. Mr. Kenton has always spoken about you in a good light. But I wonder if that would stay true if you came to America to compete with him.” she laughed. “I’m only kidding, but you’d be the worthiest adversary. Heck if I wasn’t in my friend Mr. Kenton’s orchestra I’d probably take my bags and audition for yours.”

Woozi could only bow his head as he grew flustered. Women always made him like that but a Jazz singer made him even worse.

Ms. Christy held the flounce of her hourglass dress as she made her entrance into the room. Her heels clattered against the tile floors as her dress swayed, fluttering around her legs as she stopped in front of Seungkwan.

“You must be Seungkwan. I’m June. I was told you were one of the best piano players in Korea but that you were also the cutest.”

“Why Ms. Christy.” Seungkwan inhaled as he blushed. “Thank you.” he beamed, fixing his bow tie. 

She nodded to him as she came up to face the boy next to her. 

“Mr. Hong, did you know I came to see you play in America? I couldn’t have conceived that you could have gotten any better but I’ve always known you’d end up here.” 

Joshua scratched his neck as the polite smile on his expression melted into a more emotional one. 

“I found out a few minutes before the show.” he chuckled. “I have to admit, it made me really nervous knowing you’d be watching. Especially because you perform with Mr. Trujillo. You must have heard him play enough to know I stunk.” 

“Oh nonsense. You were a cello prodigy!”

“I hope I still am if I’m going to be playing with the big guys now.” Josh snorted.

Ms. Christy tilted her head as she tried to open up that guarded heart of his.

“Heyy, c’mon. I’m still new to the gig too so don’t think you’re alone in the boat. I’ll be backstage cheering you on. Jazz singer’s promise.” 

Joshua’s eyes crinkled in the most endearing way.

“Thank you Ms. Christy. I’ll make sure to visit you in America.”

“And I’ll visit you here.” she smiled, doing a curtsey with her dress. 

She bowed once more and the curls in her hair swung as she turned to greet the black-haired boy at the end of the line. 

Before Wonwwoo could even take a breath, she appeared in front of him as if he was some long lost brother of hers that she had never met and recognized immediately. It must have been a thing with Jazz singers.

“Mr. Kim? The boy from the soundie? Look at you.” she said chuckled. “You know I’m only five years older than you but I feel like an old grandma. I swear your career blew up so fast that we all forget you were just a kid sitting on the piano. Oh, I’m sorry. Did I say you were just a kid? I meant you were so young.”

Wonwoo’s nose scrunched as he covered his mouth, trying not to look unflattering as he laughed.

“No Mr. Kim.” she gasped. “Don't cover your mouth. You have the best teeth did you know that? The TV can be grainy but I know good teeth when I see them. Especially when they form that smile of yours. Those features always compliment each other so well. ” 

Still smiling widely, he pulled his hand away, patting it against the front of his legs as he exhaled. 

“I can’t believe you’re here.” he breathed, shaking his head. “I’m your biggest fan. I’ve listened to every version of ‘Something Cool’ that there is and I know them all by heart, even the changes in pitch and tempo.” 

Wonwoo chuckled nervously. “Oh forgive me Ms. Christy, I’m just so excited. Sorry if I’m rambling. I can’t look like a fool in front of you. I-”

“It’s alright. It’ll surprise you to know that I’m _your_ biggest fan, that is, second to your husband.” she giggled. 

He inhaled a breath, remembering that his alpha was still waiting to be introduced. 

“Oh yes, how could I forget? I owe him an apology.” Wonwoo chuckled, looking up at the alpha and giving him a cheeky smile. Mingyu was one step ahead of him, extending his elbow in front of his omega’s chest. 

Wonwoo gladly encircled his arm around it, allowing Mingyu to bring him closer to his side.

“This is my husband, _the_ Mr. Kim.” 

She curtseyed to him, bowing her head as she held out her dress on both sides. Wonwoo would have guessed it was because he was an alpha but what she had to say proved him wrong.

“I’ve heard a lot about you. In fact, the whole industry has. I hope you know it isn’t a status thing or anything like that. We all know a gentleman when we see one. And the paparazzi photos-” she scoffed. “You two look like the cutest couple on camera but you’re even more than that up close. Forget about success and awards, you two deserve each other. I hope your marriage remains fruitful. God bless you. May He grant you the most beautiful gift of children. I can already see it. You two already look as though you’re posing in a family photo together!” she laughed, letting her head fall back and her hands to come up to hold her cheeks.

Wonwoo instantly blushed. The woman in front of him made him bashful but the man beside him made his cheeks burn in the most pleasant way, as if two heating packs were held up against his face while another one lay over his stomach. Mingyu gave him the same kind of warmth he felt when he went to sleep, encased in a soft blanket. To think Ms. Christy was one of the most important people in music but the alpha was the most important in his heart. 

He forgot about the fact that Mingyu had said no to children and turned to face his husband in an attempt to see what the woman had pointed out. As a matter of fact they _were_ standing together as if they were in a family photo. 

“You know Ms. Christy, I feel like it’s my wedding day all over again.” Wonwoo giggled. 

“Funny you should say. I feel as though it’s the birth of a new era in your career. I’m so happy you have your band and your husband to be with you and see it. I’m just as glad myself.”

“Ms. Christy, you’re going to be the second person today that’ll make me cry.” Wonwoo laughed. “I bet you’ve already guessed. Mingyu may be part rottweiler from the way he growls but I assure you he’s a gentle puppy. He knows the way to an omega’s heart too.”

“Only Wonwoo’s though.” the alpha corrected him, causing them all to laugh.

“I can tell.” Ms. Christy chuckled, referring to the way Mingyu lifted his arm a little higher, bringing his omega closer so that Wonwoo’s head could rest against his shoulder. 

“Mingyu’s more of a husband than a father though.” Wonwoo snickered.

She gasped.

“What do you mean? I doubt Mingyu will be a bad father.” 

“Oh no, not that.” Wonwoo assured her, ignoring the warning glare the alpha was sending him. “We’ve had a discussion and it turns out Mr. Kim doesn’t want kids. It’s unfortunate isn’t it? I know what you’re thinking. An alpha should want to pass down his genes but I guess not in this instance. Although biology isn’t my concern. I firmly believe that-”

“That this conversation can be had somewhere else.” Mingyu stopped him, giving the woman a kind smile as he turned away from glaring at his mate. 

“Wonwoo can run his mouth sometimes. It’s funny because he usually is quiet and doesn’t say much, and then _this_ happens.”

“What happens? You mean that I want a baby?” the omega pouted although his tone came out angry.

Mingyu grinned.

“See what I mean?”

“Yes she does. Tell him Ms. Christy. Tell him he’s wrong.” Wonwoo begged. 

Her mouth formed into an ‘O’ and she nodded in understanding.

“I’m afraid I’ll have to remain impartial Wonwoo. I’m sure your reasoned arguments could win your husband to your side. And I’m sure that you have the power to respect Mr. Kim’s feelings.”

“But that’s what they are, only feelings. I know what I believe is true.”

“Feelings or not they belong to someone you love don’t they? Isn’t that worthy of respect.”

“I suppose.” Wonwoo frowned, nodding as he looked down at his feet. He knew it was a hit below the belt to involve Ms. Christy in their private matters but he’d do anything to have Mingyu’s pups. Although… that was where the problem lay. He'd been willing to sacrifice the sacred bond of love and respect for something he desired. It was where he had gone wrong. But still. That didn’t mean having children was bad. Yet wasn’t he forgetting something?

Before he could let out a breath and wave his white flag, Mingyu’s left hand came to cradle his chin, turning him so they could face each other.

“Nice try Wonwoo but I don’t go down that easily,” the alpha grinned.

It took his breath away, the manner in which Mingyu spoke to him with such authority yet assuredness, as if he were safe in the presence of a warrior. Even if it had been a warning to him, it also came as assurance that his husband would never let him go, even if he were ever to say the most horrible and meanest things to him, or be moody and hard-to-handle. 

Wonwoo smiled at the realization and his face glowed bright in the light of the green room. It was as if stage curtains could close in front of them, signaling the beginning of their happy ever after. 

“Oh, I forgot. Sorry to keep you waiting Ms. Christy. You probably have to go and prepare to perform. I’ll make sure to watch.” Wonwoo said softly. His shyness returned but with a blush on his face from having Mingyu gaze into his soul for a whole minute. 

“No it’s quite alright Wonwoo. I’ll have you know you two are very cute together. It was wonderful meeting you, all of you.” she said, gesturing to the entire room.

“You too.” they all said in a melodious tone, bowing to her. 

“I can’t wait to see you on stage. I’m sure your husband couldn’t agree more.” 

“That’s right.” Mingyu nodded, reaffirming his hand on the omega’s waist. “Nice meeting you ma’am.”

“Thank you kind sir. And thank you for having me. I hope I didn’t take up too much of your time.”

Wonwoo shook his head, walking alongside her as he saw her out the door.

“You have it all wrong Ms. Christy. Time stopped when you came into the room. As a matter of fact I wouldn’t mind being in your company eternally. Next to my husband of course.”

“That’s definitely a must.” she smiled. “So long Wonwoo, and you Mr. Kim. I’ll see you guys after the show. Until then.” 

“Until then.” Wonwoo nodded, waving to her and the rest of her orchestra who had been standing in the hallway chatting. June disappeared behind the door, joining with the band. The sound of her shoes tapping the hard floors had a soothing rhythm to it. It certainly helped to calm his nerves. What was even better was Mingyu coming up to give him a bear hug.

“Don’t you ever try any of those tricks with me again Wonwoo or I won’t kiss you anymore.” Mingyu gritted, nuzzling his nose against the omega’s cheek. “You’re lucky I’m just warning you.” he smirked.

“How merciful.” Wonwoo rolled his eyes. “But I know you’re a nice doggy.” 

“Shut up. You know I hate the dog jokes.” Mingyu growled.

The omega scoffed.

“Sorry if I’m a little moody. A certain alpha isn’t giving his omega what he wants.”

Mingyu narrowed his eyes.

“Yeah? I’ll give you what you want.”

The taller boy leaned down and kissed him, engulfing his lips.

Wonwoo let out a breath and a muffled squeak as he tried to push Mingyu away.

“Not in front of company Gyu.” the omega scolded him as if it were the thousandth time it happened. “You always have to act so beastly don’t you?” 

“How else am I supposed to act? You’re too beautiful not to be kissed.”

“Well you don’t have to do it so primitively Mingyu. Don’t you know what sophistication looks like?”

Mingyu arched a brow.

“No.”

Wonwoo hummed to himself, stepping forward to be the one to close the gap between them. He stood on his tip toes and gave the alpha a peck on the lips.

Mingyu instantly blushed and smiled, bearing his kanines. 

“I get it now.”

The omega put a hand on his hip.

“Do you?”

Mingyu nodded. His face was still red as a tomato.

“Well then, just so you know, self control is a virtue. It’s attractive and not to mention rare. I’ve never known any other alpha who possesses it, except you of course. Thank you for that. In fact, thank you for existing alpha.” Wonwoo smiled shyly, looking up at him through his lashes. Mingyu beamed with pride, puffing out his chest.

“Ehhem.” Woozi coughed.

“Yes?” 

“We’re checking out the stage.” Woozi said. “Don’t try anything while we’re gone, you two.” 

Wonwoo fake gasped.

“Woozi, how could you? We’re a very polite and modest couple. Plus, don’t think you can just ditch us like that.”

“Then stop being so adorable and c’mon!” Woozi laughed.

V

The stage was a large pavilion set up at one end of the massive soccer field. Although it looked more like the lawn of a golf course country club than a stadium. It was of an open dome design with a white tarp fitted tight around the hemispherical shape. A metal skeleton of bars and wires criss crossed the exterior as if it were a cellphone tower although it was only to provide support for the sound equipment and overhead light fixtures. 

The backstage crew was currently testing the lights every now and then causing them to flicker as if they were in a nightclub. Not that Wonwoo ever went to one anyways. He was far too busy taking in the view of the field which had become littered with chairs. Aisles ran up and down the clustered formation criss-crossing it as though it were a grid. If the chairs were people it would have looked as though an army had been preparing to march. It made him gulp, prompting his scent to take on a sharp tinge to it. While Woozi and the band were chatting with the crew and examining the instruments, Mingyu noticed the sudden change in Wonwoo’s demeanor, not even needing to see his omega’s face to know that something was off. He sniffed the air and the scent that hit his nose made him narrow his eyes. 

“Wonu, you alright?” Mingyu asked, stepping closer to him. The alpha took a hand out of his pocket to put it around the shorter boy’s waist but the action made Wonwoo grimace.

“Ahh.” Wonwoo cried out, clutching the area around the space Mingyu touched. He let out a seething breath. “Do you have your claws out?” he laughed, trying to cover his embarrassment.

Mingyu didn’t bother to answer the question, coming around to block his view of the field holding his shoulders.

“Wonwoo, what’s going on with you?”

He choked. 

“I- I don’t know I- I feel hot but cold at the same time. Like a nervous cold. I guess I’m just sensitive today.” he smiled although it looked broken. 

“Wonwoo, what’s the matter? Tell me? I know you’re hiding something. This isn’t just your normal nervousness is it?”

“No, it’s- I think my heat is coming.”

“Fuck.” Mingyu let out a curse. “We needt to get-”

“No! Mingyu don’t do anything. Some stupid little hormone imbalance won’t stop my performance. You can’t stop me Gyu. Please don’t make me leave alpha, alpha-” he breathed, jumping into Mingyu’s embrace. “Alpha we’ve come so far. Don’t you want me to sing for you?” he pouted.

“Not when you’re a mess like this. You see how quickly you fell apart?” Mingyu grunted, still holding him firmly.  
  


Wonwoo gasped, insulted.

“Why you-” he scoffed, chuckling to himself. “Silly alpha. you sure know h-how to hurt my feelings.” he hiccuped, slamming his fist against the alpha’s shoulder as he buried his head under his chin. After a second Mingyu could hear sobs break out from under his chin and he turned to look down at Wonwoo who held his tiny hands against his chest.

“Wonu, don’t cry. I didn’t mean it. I just- I don’t want to see you uncomfortable and hot on stage. Plus, I don’t want you to feel like you have to. Screw everyone else. I only care about you. And I don’t want to see you break down in front of all those people, they don’t deserve to see you vulnerable. That’s why I have to protect you.” 

Wonwoo opened his mouth to speak but only air came out. 

“I-” he said softly, averting his gaze away from his alpha, not wanting to be seen like an animal caught between two traps. He couldn’t love Mingyu any more than he did at that moment, but at the same time, the festival had to go on. He wanted to sing.

“Gyu, darling, I love you so much. Any omega would kill to have you as their mate. Believe me when I say it. But I don’t even need you to believe, I just want to tell you. I want you to know that I am more than grateful for you. I’m in loving admiration for you every second of the day. I’d bulldoze a whole playground just to place your statute there. I’d exalt you wherever the sun beams down to shine on your glory. I feel as though I could bask in the warmth you radiate from your spirit. But I’m- I’m just an omega. I don’t know what to do right now. I feel as though I should want to know and make my own decisions. But I never wanted to.”

“Then let me make the decision for you, as your alpha.” the taller said firmly, taking his hands in his. 

“When you married me you were placing your life in my hands weren’t you?” the alpha continued, prompting Wonwoo to swallow.

“Yes- yes I was. All of it. My life and my love of it.” the shorter boy nodded frantically, breathing heavily. 

“And you respect and trust my judgment?”

“Yes, I do Mingyu. But-”

“Then you’ll do as I say omega. It’s for your own good.”

“But you aren’t going to make me drop out of the performance are you? Please don’t make me-”

“We’ll have to see what the doctor says Wonwoo.” Mingyu groaned as if he had been arguing with his mate for eternity. He reached for the small of Wonwoo’s back so he could hold him firmly but it only made Wonwoo wince in pain.

“Ow.” he hissed.

“Dammit.” Mingyu cursed. “I’m sorry. Let me take the pain.” 

“No!” Wonwoo shouted, yanking his torso away from the alpha’s gentle hands. “Since you think so highly of the doctor then I’d much prefer that he take care of me and not you.”

Mingyu’s brows lowered into a frown but he replaced it with a scowl soon after. Why the hell did Wonwoo’s words always sting when he was angry?

“Fuck. Wonwoo!” he groaned again. “It’s because I think highly of _you._ That’s why I want to bring you to the doctor. We need to get you something to take-”

“For the last time, I said no!” Wonwoo protested, spinning around and storming off towards the exit on the right.

“Wonwoo, get back here! You can’t run around when you’re going into heat! Do you know how dangerous it is?” 

What made Mingyu even more alarmed was the fact that he couldn’t smell Wonwoo’s scent anymore. But that wasn’t the only thing that made him gape in alarm. 

“Well maybe it’s worth the danger if an alpha could knock me up.” 

“Wonwoo! Take that back. You don’t know what you’re saying.” Mingyu growled, trying to remind himself that heats made omega’s moody and uncontrollable unless they were taken care of. He would know of course. He had abandoned Wonwoo for two years as he left for the army. But that didn’t give Wonwoo an excuse to say those things to him. It was true however that it was general knowledge that omega’s didn’t know what they were saying sometimes. That didn’t stop him from letting it get to him though. 

“This is the last time I’ll say it Wonwoo. You’re coming with me or I’ll-”

“You’ll what? Not pamper me anymore? I couldn’t care less. You always try to make me feel like I’m some kind of prissy rich princess and then take it all away with one word. You know how much I hate being told no. It’s not the stupid things in life that I’m upset about, it’s the things that matter to me that provoke the mean side of me. You would have known that if you had gotten to know me more, instead of abandoning me. Yes. That’s right. I’m bitter. Don’t think I welcomed you back with open arms and all smiles. The fact that you left me makes my skin crawl. Your own omega. How could you? 

I’ve always tried to be a good omega for you. Can’t you see how much I respect you? Can’t one little ounce of respect go a long way? Can you not grant me my deepest wish? Or is respect simply a formality; a useless end with no practical purpose, something as meaningless as an ‘I love you’ or a ‘I’ll never leave you’? 

There, I said it. Everytime you tell me you love me - ever since that night - I can’t help but think if you truly did. If you really did-”

“C’mon Wonwoo, don’t pull that shit with me. Stop wasting my time.”

Wonwoo gritted his teeth, fighting back tears.

“But don’t you think I could be a good parent? What is it? You think I’ll look ugly? That’s not a problem.” Wonwoo laughed hysterically. “I’ll make sure to exercise. I can still look good for you even if I’m pregnant. Tell me, please Mingyu, why won’t you give me a baby?” he yelled, finally cracking as tears gushed from his eyes and down his cheeks. 

Mingyu was too shocked to come up with a response. The only thing he could do was chuckle. 

“Must be the heat suppressants making you say all those things.” he snorted. “Let’s go Won, the doctor will give you some better ones.” 

The omega only scowled.

“Don’t you get it you bastard! I never took heat suppressants in my whole life. I wanted to be as close to you as possible. But you had to leave!” Wonwoo sobbed, burying his face in the crook of his arm as he turned his face away from the alpha.

“Wonwoo-.” Mingyu began. His tone may have been full of frustration but there was an edge of hurt to his voice. “I don’t know what you mean. Didn’t you take them while I was away?”

The shorter boy shook his head, stepping into the exit way.

“No, I- I wanted the pain.” 

Mingyu frowned harder.

“I still don’t get it. Why would you do that to yourself. Do you know you wouldn’t have ended up like this if you just took them?” 

“You’re still not trying to understand though. You never wanted to understand! You just thought you could have me without me having any say in it.”

Mingyu shook his head, trying to shake off the frustration.

“I figured giving you a roof over your head and feeding you was enough. Now I’m supposed to make your stupid fantasy come true? Aren’t you ever going to give me what I want? Instead of always ruining sex when you talk about babies. Are you the only one getting anything out of this?” the alpha snorted

“I thought I was giving you what you wanted.” Wonwoo chuckled.

“I guess you really are an animal after all.” he let out from amongst his own muffled sobs. It took the omega a second to realize where he was going before he disappeared behind the exit, running off down the hallway.

All Mingyu could do was stand there, clenching his teeth as he stared at the wall Wonwoo’s figure had been standing in front of. He didn’t even flinch when Woozi came up beside him to pat his back. He was too busy wondering if he should track Wonwoo down or give up, not wanting to make things worse. 

VI

The only thing he could hear were his own footsteps and breathing as he rushed to get back to the green room. He felt like plopping down on the couch and sleeping for the rest of the day. He wondered if the room’s door had a lock on it. He didn’t want Mingyu coming back to him begging for his forgiveness, nor did he want to beg for Mingyu’s either. At that moment, he just didn’t want to think at all. Yet it was because he was so lost in his thoughts that he didn’t pick up on the low growl that reverberated behind him until the sound of stomping feet caught his attention. But it was too late.

As soon as he spun around to confront the other wolf who he felt as though was breathing down his neck, what he suspected was an alpha already managed to get his hands wrapped around him. It wasn’t like he even ‘suspected’. His instincts were telling him to run and get out of there but like the silly little omega he was, he stayed there frozen in fear. He couldn’t even let out a simple scream, merely gaping as the alpha growled at him. 

“G-get away from me! W-what are you doing?” Wonwoo grimaced, trying to swat the other wolf’s hands away from his back. The other didn’t bother to answer, most likely too busy with checking him up and down.

“Hel-” 

“Shut up.” the man said, putting a hand over his mouth and sealing it shut with his fingers. “That’s enough out of you omega. We’re gonna find a place where I can knot you. How’s that sound.” he grinned, saying it shamelessly against his ear.

He squeezed his eyes shut as if it would all make it go away. But his wolf was telling him to do so to show that he wasn’t a threat and that the alpha could release him. It didn’t work out though as the man only pulled him closer, grinding him up against his hard on. 

“Please.” Was all he could say against the alpha’s calloused hands over his mouth. It only made the man’s smirk widen. 

“I guess I’ll have to shut you up first. Ever sucked dick before?” 

Wonwoo let out a strained breath but it only came out as hot air trying to squeeze through the cracks of the man’s fingers. They stumbled together as he tried to escape but it was no use. The man simply tightened his grip around his torso and his mouth, forcing him to step sideways and to the nearest closet.

In dark twisted humor Wonwoo internally laughed at the thought that finally his wish would come true. Though it wasn’t how it was supposed to end. He and Mingyu were supposed to have their ‘happily ever after’ moment but it turned out just to be a real-life soap opera. It wasn’t as if his life had been that grand or dramatic anyways. He was just an omega housewife who happened to be a jazz singer on the side. Could it get any lower than that?

His head fell back as he gasped, suddenly realizing the situation he was in as he was being manhandled down the corridor. 

What if Mingyu left him for this? He didn’t want some dirty omega did he?

Perhaps his tears could cleanse him. 

It was the only thing he truly had ever cried about.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, sorry I ended this chapter on a sad note but I had to split it up to get this out quick for you haha. Next chapter will be all fluff I PROMISE : ). Please check out my new fanfic Ship of Fools. I based it off a movie so I hope you like it. 
> 
> My twitter is @Wonwoonator1


	4. Dawn Will Break and You’ll Awake, We Can Bake a Sugar Cake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meanie make up. That’s all I gotta say lmao. But not after Wonwoo goes into heat and Mingyu gets into trouble hehe.
> 
> Check out my new fic “All My Children” it’s purely domestic fluff with Meanie as parents haha. Thank u!
> 
> Also follow me on twitter! : ) @Wonwoonator1  
> Let’s be Twitter besties lmao.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since this is set in the 1950s I feel like I had to change up the speaking style. Wonwoo may sound cringe in some parts lmao sorry.

“Hey.” a gruff voice spoke from a distance behind him. Woozi wasn’t particularly close to him but by virtue of him being married to his bandmate Woozi was still family. 

Mingyu would have noticed the second pair of footsteps if he hadn't been so engrossed in figuring out what to do right then and there. His wolf was telling him to chase after his mate. Yet that wasn’t all. The fearful part of him didn’t want to make the omega any more angry and upset than he was, and then there was a part of him that said to let the omega go and run into trouble. Served him right didn’t it?

As he heard his brother’s footsteps draw nearer, he grew more bitter. He wanted Seungcheol to punch him in the face for thinking that, but he was too ashamed to tell him. He knew how much the other alpha cared about Wonwoo since they were friends before he and Wonwoo met. Seungcheol was probably a better brother-in-law than he was a husband to Wonwoo.

Besides that, he’d be ashamed to tell anyone - even a stranger - that he wanted revenge on Wonwoo for being so naive and childish. Yet it was the omega’s innocence that made him shine amid a sea of sludge and muck that were indecent alphas and whorish omegas. The army base had been filled with pigs who went out at night to get drunk and pay for sex. He didn’t know what he would have done if any of those omegas hanging around the base had been Wonwoo. Why the hell was he standing around? Wonwoo could be getting himself into trouble-

“Mingyu. What the hell happened?” Seungcheol asked with a look of bewilderment as he came up alongside him.

Woozi still had a hand on his shoulder but took it off as he came around Mingyu’s side to face Seungcheol, crossing his arms.

“The both of them got into it pretty bad.” 

“Oh.” his brother said, pursing his lips. “How bad?” 

Seungcheol was still frowning as he turned around to check on his kids who were crawling up and around Jeonghan who was struggling to control them. Luckily Seungkwan and Joshua were able to distract them, giving Jeonghan some time to relax. Before he could smile at the sight, Mingyu brought him back to reality.

“Wonwoo left.”

“What? He’s not going to sing?”

Mingy snorted.

“I don’t know anything anymore. He’s lost it.”

Woozi frowned.

“Hey, his nerves were probably getting to him.”

He shook his head, chuckling darkly.

“No, that’s not it. He was going into heat. You’re probably right though. The omega didn’t know what he was talking about. He doesn’t know how fucking grateful he should be. I-”

“Do you even hear yourself Mingyu? That’s your mate! He could be in danger! Do you even know what it’s like for omegas to be in heat?”

Mingyu growled but couldn’t form any words in response.

“Oh yeah, I forgot, you’re the one who left him so you wouldn’t know what it’s like for omegas to go into heat. Or do you just not care?” 

He was going to make a second attempt at getting a few words out but Jeonghan interrupted him.

“Seungcheol, cut that out! Your yelling is upsetting the kids!” 

“Yeah well Mingyu deserves it. He just made Wonwoo run off while he was in heat!” 

He finally let out a snarl, shoving S.Coups out of his way as he made his way towards the door as if he was part Bigfoot rather than part wolf. 

“Get out of my way.” he grumbled, feet stomping against the wooden planks of the stage as he made his exit. He wasn’t in any position to yell at Seungcheol for telling the world his omega was in heat. He couldn’t bring himself to upset his brother either. But he didn’t have time to think anymore. He had already made his decision. Now all that he needed to do was find Wonwoo and bring him to the infirmary.

If only it were that easy.

All he could hear was the blood pumping in his ears which was momentarily drowned out by his growling. Even if it alerted Wonwoo that he was on his trail, he hoped that it warned off any other wolves from the competition. Although it was more than that. The situation may have possibly been life or death. Luckily the hallways still remained calm. He could hear a few heartbeats moving behind the walls and around corners but there was no sound of anything alarming. 

He hoped Wonwoo had gotten to the room already. He would have much preferred the omega to have locked him out than have Wonwoo wandering around like a fawn in a meadow. 

He rounded the last corner and the door to the green room appeared in the distance. Yet it was still open from where they left it to go to check out the stage.

Didn’t Wonwoo know better not to let his scent travel far? What was the omega doing? Was he-”

His thoughts were cut off instantly by the muffled sound of a scream. It was high-pitched enough to make him grimace but he didn’t just stand there shocked and gawking. He narrowed his eyes, sprinting towards the sound which seemed to be coming from behind the wall. He turned the corner at the intersection before the green room, turning left and following the whines which he was sure were coming from Wonwoo. It was at that moment that he wanted to wince and cover his ears. It was the worst sound he ever heard though he couldn’t let that stop him. 

He didn’t care if the other wolf could hear him approaching, he was going to make sure the last thing the guy saw was his first coming towards his face. Better yet, the last thing the other wolf would feel was complete and utter fear. He’d make sure of it. 

It was then that he saw a closet door in the midst of shutting but he was fast enough to grab it, holding it open. The site he witnessed was something he would have turned away from if he were just a normal person. The werewolf assaulting his mate already had his pants unbuckled by the time he had shoved Wonwoo into the closet. 

The omega sat on the floor as if he had just been pushed down onto the ground. His arms held him up and were dug into the carpet in front of him while his back faced the both of them, his legs jutting out as if they were useless limbs. His shirt was torn by the man’s claws and tears stained his face, dripping down to the dangling pieces of his shirt. The worst part of it was the fact that the area between Wonwoo’s legs was soaked in slick. Mingyu narrowed his eyes, noticing the tear in the fabric of Wonwoo’s pants that showed his glistening skin, saturated with embarrassment and anguish. Although sweet and alluring, the smell was intensely strong, hitting him in the face as he yanked the door off its hinges in anger. If it weren’t for his mate being in danger, Mingyu probably would have been frozen still at the sight of his omega defiled, nevermind his natural perfume fragrance. What kind of sick comedy was it? He just had to smell the sweet scent of his mate while at the same time see him violated, didn’t he? He’d never be able to smell Wonwoo again and not think of what had just happened.

He didn’t need to smell Wonwoo’s fear either for it to trigger his instincts. Though he couldn’t help but suffocate from the scent of something sharp and spiked. It made him go even more feral. 

Mingyu threw the door across the corridor, letting it splinter against the wall as he glared at the man in front of him.

Before the other wolf could wake from his sex-crazed haze, Mingyu already had his arms around the man’s neck, pulling him back and flinging him against the wall next to the shattered piece of wood that was the door to the closet. Even as he stared into the werewolf’s eyes, all he could see was the image of a vulnerable Wonwoo in a position he never wanted to have seen him in. No matter how many punches he gave the guy in his gut, his eyes were stained with the image of Wonwoo cowering and hunched over as the man held his mates slick between his fingers. Wonwoo was probably traumatized. No amount of pain he could inflict on the man could make it go away. 

Seungcheol was right. He couldn’t imagine how hard it was for Wonwoo. To think the omega was built and programmed to feel good and smell good, even as some dirty alpha abused him? He gritted his teeth.

Mingyu decided not to use his claws. Even though the guy was an alpha, he wouldn’t recover from his wounds quick enough. 

The man seemed to notice the peculiarity and began to whimper.

“Just kill me.” the other alpha gritted. His expression was engulfed with anguish comparable to that on the taller’s own face. It was obvious the guy couldn’t stand being alive after attempting rape. Nevermind how brutal, the beating the man received certainly knocked some sense back into him. Perhaps he feared shame and becoming a social outcast. Or maybe he was genuinely sorry. It didn’t matter now.

Mingyu narrowed his eyes.

He must have lost control of himself.

His punches slowed, but only for a second.

That still wasn’t an excuse.

He resumed his rampage, inflicting a barrage of blunt force attacks on the other man’s body.

“Tough luck.” he chuckled. “I’m gonna make sure you stay alive and heal so I can show you how much you’ve hurt my mate over and over again.”

“Please.” the beta cried. 

Mingyu shook his head, smirking before raising his fist up high. 

“I’m gonna make you wish you were in Hell.” 

That was the last thing the other wolf heard before he was knocked unconscious. 

Wonwoo who was across the hall flinched at the sound of the man’s skull colliding with the wall and whipped his head around on instinct. 

It was a gruesome scene but was even more breathtaking was the fact that Mingyu had put a dozen massive holes into the polished stone with his fist, creating rings and rings within the craters. 

“Mingyu!” Wonwoo cried out, finally emerging from his trance and bringing himself to crawl on his knees.

The alpha broke free from his own rage-filled trance as well, making sure the other alpha was completely unconscious before spinning around and running towards his mate. 

“Wonwoo-”

“Gyu, you’re hurt.” Wonwoo frowned, reaching for the alpha’s knuckles. 

Mingyu chuckled. It wasn’t that he found any of it funny. It was just that- well, what else could he do?

“Forget about that. C’mon.” he snapped, struggling to get the words out. “I- I know you’re not okay but did he hurt you?”

It was a stupid question. He should have been yelling every word that came out of his month. He was just that angry. However he was more sad and ashamed than angry.  
  


Mingyu let out a huff as he leaned down to grab for Wonwoo’s back and legs in order to pick him up. He so wanted to cradle Wonwoo in his arms and let his mate cry into his shoulder for the rest of the day, but they had to get out of there and fast. Before any other alpha or group of alphas could have a go at them. Though he was sure he could take them all. He had enough rage stored in him to last for years. He could keep going. He could have beaten the man even worse. But the other alpha wasn’t his priority anymore. He had to comfort his mate. Had to-

Had to-

His hands were stopped by Wonwoo’s own dainty ones. The omega’s smooth and soft palms caught his calloused ones from getting anywhere closer to his body. At first he felt as though he should have known better to touch an omega after everything that happened. Just as he was about to step back in shame, Wonwoo opened his knuckles, relaxing them and inspecting every finger and joint. 

“Mingyu why the hell did you do this to yourself?” Wonwoo whined. “Let me take the pain. He didn’t hurt me. I can try and take a little- I don’t know if it will make you feel better-”

“Shut up. You’re not taking any pain today omega. I’ll heal.”

“But-”

“I’m more worried about you. Wasn’t it obvious?”

“Yes- but I’m-”

“You’re done for today.” Mingyu grunted, hoisting his mate up and carrying him bridal style out through the closet doors and into the corridor towards the infirmary. 

Wonwoo only sobbed. 

“Mingyu-”

The alpha’s face fell even more than it had, turning from a scowl into frown. 

“What? Please Wonwoo. If he hurt you I’ll take away the pain. I can’t deal with you being in pain. You have to tell me!” he roared, shaking his mate. 

“I’m sorry!” the omega sobbed. “Gyu, I want you to know I didn’t mean anything I said back there. I’m sorry, please- forgive me. I didn’t mean it.” 

The omega kept shaking his head, burying his face into his alpha’s neck.

“I didn’t mean it Gyu, I didn’t mean it.” 

Wonwoo sounded tired and fed up, like his apology was hopeless. 

“Wonu-” 

He stopped, more upset than shocked. He choked on his own breath, trying to calm his omega down but he didn’t have any words. 

“Gyu.” Wonwoo said softly, looking up to where the alpha kept his eyes straight ahead, looking like a statue. He had always admired that sculpted face; the face of his hero. Sure, Mingyu had saved him from another alpha. But all his life Mingyu had saved him, kept him afloat, kept him happy, and most of all, the man kept him sane. And that same man, who’s face always dripped with sweat from a hard day’s work, now had a tear rolling down his cheek. The stoic face of his alpha that could have been sculpted into stone now had been made into a canvas of water colors. 

He had never met an alpha so strong yet so tender. Even as a tear fell from Mingyu’s face, he continued to hold the world on his shoulders and his mate in his arms. The sight should have been made into a marble bust, placed on a stone pillar in a hall of fame. Mingyu’s face was the embodiment of man’s greatness and his struggle. He wanted to hold it between his hands and kiss him. 

“Please, don’t cry. You didn’t do anything wrong. It was my fault, you hear me? It was all my fault.” 

Mingyu shook his head, still looking forward as if he were ashamed to be carrying him. It was like he thought he didn’t deserve to. 

“I failed you Won, I’m not a good alpha. I don’t deserve to be your mate.” 

Wonwoo furrowed his brows, although his expression was filled with more pain than confusion.

“Please alpha, don’t say that. I was supposed to be a good omega and listen to you. You’re always right. Every time I don’t listen, I get hurt, and I hurt you because of it. I’m sorry. Just don’t take it out on yourself. Take it out on me, please. Hit me, I don’t care. I’ve caused you untold anguish. You’ve always stood there when I yell at you. You’re too grown up and I’m- I’m just a child who throws temper tantrums. Being a soldier hardened you and made you into the man my silly naive mind is incapable of conceiving of. I’ve been so mean and horrible to you. Make me feel your pain. I’m the reason why you’re hurting. It’s not your-”

Mingyu growled but that didn’t stop more tears from falling down his face.

“Stop it. Stop it!” he gritted.

“But then you have to stop being down on yourself. I hate it when you feel inadequate. I hate it because I know it’s not the truth.” Wonwoo whimpered, nuzzling into the alpha’s shoulder and resting his head against it. His delicate fingers opened up to graze his husband’s neck, soothing him. 

The alpha let out a strained breath, cradling the omega in his arms and letting him rub his cheek against him. He walked for another minute until the infirmary came into sight, still carrying his mate. He felt like he needed to get something out while he still could. 

“About the truth.” Mingyu began, biting his lips. He didn’t know whether to be ashamed or relieved that he could finally say it. 

“That’s why I’ve hated myself ever since that night we were out together. I wasn’t telling you the truth and-” 

Wonwoo let out the quietest snore he ever heard, probably because he had never really seen Wonwoo asleep. 

At least Wonwoo didn’t have to be awake to see him all red-eyed and teary. He was glad that the omega was okay enough to fall asleep. Hopefully that was the case and not because of stress or other factors. He wondered if it would be the last time the omega ever slept peacefully. Almost getting raped by a feral alpha wasn’t something one could sleep off and forget. 

He knew he was rubbing it in his face the fact that he failed, but he welcomed the feeling of shame and guilt. It was like it made him feel better, as if some form of punishment could mend his mistakes. Yet what he felt was merely an after shock of the true emotional and psychological pain Wonwoo had and would probably experience for the rest of his life. Knowing that, he just wanted to roar and squeeze his head, to bang it into the wall because he had been stupid. 

It wasn’t mere fate that Wonwoo just so happened to be in his arms, preventing him from doing all that. He knew that it must have been God’s hands that had delivered the boy to him. Holding Wonwoo in his arms kept him from snapping. He could have murdered the man back there. Though murder was too much of an insult. That alpha deserved to die.

Of course there wasn’t any time to get himself worked up.

A nurse had stepped out into the corridor after hearing the rush of his heavy footsteps and she ushered them into the ward.

It was there that he lay the omega down on a cold leathery hospital bed, cushioning Wonwoo’s head with his bicep before letting it fall gently onto the pillow. It wasn’t simply the black-haired boy’s status as a celebrity that prompted everyone in the room to suddenly drop what they were doing and swarm around him, but the fact that the omega looked so magical and entrancing, like a kitten in need of saving. It was then where Mingyu laid his mate out that he suddenly realized the omega’s body heat had spiked, feeling as though he could have melted through the bed.

He could still smell Wonwoo’s sweet-scented pheromones emanating from him. Even in a room full of omega and beta nurses, the familiar comforting scent of his mate was all he could smell. He didn’t know what was more overbearing, the smell or the warmth he felt, being in close proximity as the medical personnel started to inspect him. 

Wonwoo’s eyes flickered open looking as though he was struggling to stay awake but Mingyu knew in all actuality that he wanted to stay asleep. Wonwoo was more of a kitten than a wolf, subtly swatting away the staff’s gloved hands from feeling his forehead and checking his pulse. 

“He’s lost a lot of water.” one of them said, pinching the skin on the omega’s arm as another used a flashlight to check his eyes. 

The alpha gulped, frantically scanning Wonwoo’s face to see if he had gotten any paler. 

“What’s gonna happen to him? I’ve never seen him like this.” Mingyu said, shaking his head as he held it between his palms. 

One of the nurses frowned. 

“Mr. Kim.” she began, tilting her head. “He’s in preheat.” 

Mingyu furrowed his brows, although he looked more angry than confused. That still didn’t tell him what exactly was happening. 

Not that he would know. He hadn’t been around Wonwoo in forever. Well, for two years actually. He had already been proven wrong, Wonwoo hadn’t been taking heat suppressants. Out of all the times they mated, it had never been because Wonwoo was in heat. Nor did their coming together ever induce Wonwoo’s heat. It was indeed the first time he had ever seen such a phenomenon. He thought that when omega’s went into heat, they would mate, and that was that. What the hell was ‘preheat’? 

“Why is he getting it now? He told me his cycle made him get heats in the Fall. It’s way too early isn’t it?” 

The woman who had attached a heart monitor patch to Wonwoo’s chest shook her head, still staring down at the omega with unbridled concern. It was standard protocol for medical personnel to not display any emotions so as to not provoke anxiety in the patient or their guardians, but the realization of what was going on was too overwhelming. 

Mingyu didn’t like it.

“From what I’m seeing, he’s long overdue for one.”

The alpha narrowed his eyes.

“How-”

“When was the last time he had his heat?” 

Mingyu was still dumbstruck. All he could give her was a frustrated growl, piercing through the beeping of the heart monitor and the sound of velcro crinkling as the medical crew unfolded multiple cooling pads and wrapped them around the omega’s body. He didn’t like how all of the nurses seemed to be manhandling his mate into a cocoon made of blue and white mats that looked more like flimsy ice cube trays than hospital equipment. It was then that they put a wet towel over his forehead, making it look all the more serious than it had to be. They were all acting like his mate was going to die.

Nevermind that, he needed to focus on recalling the time he and Wonwoo last mated- no- when Wonwoo was in heat.

Right.

“I don’t- I mean- I wouldn’t know. I was gone for two years. I served in the military. Before then, the only time Wonwoo was in heat was when we mated.”

The nurse let out a haggard breath, looking more old and worn out than twenty years of the nursing profession had done to her. 

“Have you two been intimate recently?” she said quickly, trying to make it sound as if it were a harmless question. To make herself seem less awkward , she fumbled with the blood pressure gauge and handed it to her colleague on the other side of the bed who wrapped it around Wonwoo’s arm.

“Not for a while. Ever since I came back from duty.”

“When?”

“March.”

Now that he said it out loud for himself, he realized just how much it stung. Wonwoo had spent two Christmases alone. The nurse seemed to notice the fact too, grimacing to herself. If the situation wasn’t so serious, he would have laughed at the change in her demeanor. Although for the nurse, confusion and realization had suddenly morphed into unsettled understanding. 

She had the same look on her face as Wonwoo did when he was yelling at him before he left

Your own omega. How could you?

“That’s unusual for most couples.”

“I know- Wonwoo-” he stopped, scratching the back of his neck. “I’m pretty good at suppressing my urges so I’ve been fine with Wonwoo not being in the mood for it. I figured he’d tell me if he wanted it. We mated when I came back but then it all stopped at the beginning of August.”

“Do you mind if I ask why?”

He let out a breath. Something between a chuckle and a huff. Looking down at the device squeezing Wonwoo’s finger, he grinned. It was partially because he felt like laughing at himself for being so stupid. On the other hand, the thought of Wonwoo bearing his pups made it impossible for him not to smile, even in the darkest of moments.

“Wonwoo wanted a baby.”

“And that’s all?” she asked, arching her brow as the activity going on around them seemed to die down. 

He nodded, although he could have sworn there to be something else. Something else had been building.

“It must have been the stress.” the nurse remarked plainly, making sure all of the equipment was secure as the others left his mate to sleep. “Sometimes omega’s don’t even need to take heat suppressants to stop heats. Stress can do it just fine.”

Mingyu frowned.

“So are you guys going to get rid of the stress then?” 

The woman chuckled, breaking protocol for the second time.

“Us? You can’t be serious Mr. Kim. He’ll either have to sweat it out or you’ll have to take him home.”

“What’s he going to do there?” 

“Well- He’ll-” She stopped, letting out a breath. “Mr. Kim, I was under the impression you knew.”

“I don’t. Care to enlighten me?” Mingyu asked, crossing his arms and glaring at her. He didn’t have the time of day for her to keep making assumptions. 

“You’re going to have to take care of him via means of physical intimacy.” 

Mingyu gulped.

“This isn’t your first time of course.” The nurse said, swatting her gloved hand. “The both of you will be fine.”

“It is if you count it as my first time mating with Wonwoo while he’s in heat.”

The nurse winced.

“I’m sorry, I’m afraid I don’t understand. You are his mate aren’t you?”

“Y-yes but I-” Mingyu stopped, choking on his own breath as he held up both his hands. “I haven’t mated him while he was in heat-”

“Yes, you’ve established that. I’m just wondering how.”

“Do you need to know or are you just asking to rub it in my face that I’m a bad alpha and a bad husband?” Mingyu snapped. 

“No, of course not. I apologize if my inquiry came off to you like that. I wish to know for the purposes of identifying the problem. Perhaps stress is only a piece in the puzzle. Your marriage seems quite peculiar as it is.”

Mingyu huffed.

“Gee, thanks. Are you a marriage counselor or a nurse?” 

“I’m a nurse who cares for the well-being of her patients, as you care for the well-being of your mate.” 

“Alright, I get it.” the alpha growled, glaring down at Wonwoo’s sleeping form covered in ugly hospital equipment and smothered in an antiseptic foreign scent.

“If you really want to know, I left to go on active duty in the army right before Wonwoo was supposed to have his heat. I figured he would have used heat suppressants since he was still young and said it wouldn’t damage his body. But then he said he wasn’t taking them and I- I guess that’s why he’s here with you now. All because of me.” Mingyu chuckled, shaking his head. He just wanted to hold his head in his hands and renew his marriage vow to Wonwoo right there as he lay in the hospital bed. It was more for him than his mate. He was the one who needed to hear it the most, to remind himself how he failed as a mate, an alpha, and a husband. 

“Yet that wouldn’t explain why this is happening now and all of a sudden. As soon as you got back, simply by being in close proximity to you such as being in the same room, it should have triggered his heat.”

Mingyu smiled to himself, feeling sorry that he was rude to the nurse. Even after hearing everything he told her, she hadn’t crucified him for it. Although he was kind of disappointed. If Wonwoo couldn’t yell or scream at him for screwing up, couldn’t the nurse do it for him? 

“I guess that makes sense.”

“Remember, a heat is not something that is purely biological, it is also emotional. It involves more than reproductive organs and appendages. It involves the soul. Your inner wolves if I might add. We don’t have a psychologist or a counselor that’s part of a crew but I want to help. I may only be a nurse who can treat physical injuries, but we can still try to get to the root of this. Right now we are only treating the symptoms.”

Mingyu released a faint breath, smiling as he looked up at her from where he had hung his head low. He nodded and stuck his hand out.

“Thank you, I really appreciate it ma’am.”

She grinned, shaking it.

“Yerin, nice to meet you.”

“Mingyu.” 

She hummed, face hardening with determination. 

“Is there anything else that you want to add before we take him off the machines and give him back to you?” 

Mingyu was about to answer ‘no’ but his face paled at the rest of her question.

“Why would you do that?” he blinked, not knowing what else to say.

“You’re going to take him to your hotel room aren’t you?”

“But- what about the show?”

“Mr. Kim, do you really think the money is worth it when it’s your mate on the line?” 

“What- that’s not what I meant.” he growled, shoulders tensing as he slapped his forehead. “Sorry, but he’s told me a thousand times he’s not going to skip out on his performance. This really means a lot to him, and to me actually. If he has to miss out on today- well, I don’t know what to tell you. Maybe I’m a terrible husband but if there’s one thing, I’m not gonna sit by and have Wonwoo cry because he wasn’t able to perform. He’d be crushed.”

Yerin frowned.

“I see.” she replied, lowering her head as she thought. “We could give him heat suppressants, but he didn’t consent to it. We’d have to wait for him to regain consciousness-”

“He’s unconscious?” 

“Yes. His body has taken a severe punishment from lack of hydration, energy, and… other things.”

“What other things?” 

“Well.” she began, letting out a sigh. “Can you hear his vitals?” 

“Yes.”

“How fast are they?”

“Not fast at all.” 

“You see, it’s depressed.”

Depressed?

“Are you meaning to tell me that my mate’s losing the will to live?” he gritted, clenching his fists as he felt more tears bundle around his eyes.

“Mingyu, that’s why you need to take him home. Physical intimacy will provide him with what he needs, with what he’s been deprived of.” she spoke softly, rubbing his shoulder as a mother would to her son.

“But- the show!”

“It’s the only way to quell the pain.” she persisted, holding her hand out as if there was nothing else she could tell him.

“He’s in pain too?” Mingyu snarled, holding his head with both hands. “What’s with nurses and not telling me anything? What’s really happening to him?” he demanded, stomping over to stay right above his mate’s sleeping form as if Wonwoo were already dead.

Yerin frowned.

“That’s why he’s unconscious. The pain has taken a toll on his body. It’s a consequence of not going into heat for that long. The stress-”

“Then do something! Please!” 

“Take him home Mingyu! It’s what he needs!” 

“Are you telling me fucking him is gonna give him back the will to live?” Mingyu yelled, grabbing onto the railing on the side of the bed. 

“It’s obvious the show isn’t going to!” 

“Then what is it?”

Before Yerin could answer his question, Wonwoo’s body jolted sporadically, causing the alpha to snap his head forward. 

“What’s happening?” the alpha asked, not caring if the question came out harsh or if he came off as threatening with how his fists balled on the railing of the bed or how his werewolf fangs protruded from his teeth. If anything, Yerin looked like she wanted to curl up into a ball at the sight of his glowing red eyes ignited by anger more than passion. 

“I don’t know. I’ll need to check on him.” Yerin replied, avoiding eye contact with him as she maneuvered around him awkwardly to monitor the medical equipment. It was then that the heart monitor sped up slightly. It was enough to herald the arrival of two other nurses from before who’s gloved hands wrapped around the railing on the other side of the bed as they checked Wonwoo’s temperature and tried to inject him with a sedative. 

“Sir, this would all be over soon if you would just listen to Ms. Baek.” one of the older nurses said, glaring at him.

“You can’t tell me what to do with my mate.” Mingyu growled, grabbing onto the railing.

“Mingyu, your eyes.” Yerin warned, causing the alpha to snap out of it.

“W-what?”

“I think I know what’s wr-”

Yerin was cut off by the sound of the hospital bed creaking under the force of Wonwoo spasming and clawing at the cooling pads draped over him, clutching onto the railing as if it could take away the pain. 

“Wonwoo!” he yelled, taking the omega’s free hand which had been limp into his hands. He grimaced at how cold they were despite the fact that his mate had been sweating. Eitherway, he held onto Wonwoo for dear life. His face coiled as he took away his mate’s pain. Even as an alpha, he was unable to keep up with the amount of pain Wonwoo was in due to his long-awaited heat. The black veins coursing up his arms swelled and he clenched his teeth but the omega was still writhing around.

“Sir, if you’re not going to take him home you’re going to have to leave.” 

Mingyu growled, not able to muster enough energy or brain power to come up with a response nevermind a sarcastic retort. 

“Mingyu.” Yerin said softly although there was a firm undertone to her voice. 

“What?” he snapped. His voice was muffled and barely coherent as his fangs became more pronounced.

“You’re making his heat worse by transforming. Your scent and growling isn’t helping either.” 

“So what? I’ll- I’ll go into rut and then I can take care of him.”

“Not in his current condition. If you go into rut there’s no guarantee you won’t injure him.” 

“I love him. That’s- enough.” Mingyu groaned, wincing as a spark spike of pain went up his arm. 

“Sir, we’re going to have to call security if you don’t leave.” the other nurse said.

The alpha gritted his teeth.

“Try me.” 

II

The world suddenly lit up again in a raunchy yellow color and in quite a harsh and unbearing way. It was probably from the cheap light hanging overhead, illuminating the janitor’s closet in a mustard yellow glow. 

Mingyu didn’t know why he wasn’t able to move his arms until he craned his neck down to see himself handcuffed to the backrest of a folding chair. It reminded him of a scene just like in the movies where the hero gets captured. Except the fact that there were four security guards and two police officers in the same room as him made him feel otherwise. They were all watching him nervously although the police men tried to hide it by staying in the corners of the room and in the shadow of their hats. But it still showed that they were unnerved by the shaking of their legs and their jittery hands that couldn’t stop fumbling with their belts. 

He must have murdered someone or had done something to warrant the amount of security around him, especially with how one security guard was placed in front of the brown wooden door with his arms crossed. He didn’t have time to speculate what he had done as his mind instantly shot to the thought of Wonwoo.

“Corporal, he’s awake. We got a code four for now.” he could hear a man a few feet behind him say into his microphone. 

“Alright, use a code zero, he’s combative.”

“Copy, go ahead. Perp is a six-foot two tall male, black-hair, break-”

“Go ahead.” 

“Status: true alpha. May use a code 8 if needed.” 

True alpha?

Were they talking about him?

All he could do was narrow his eyes. While they stood there and had fun playing cops and robbers on their walkie talkies his mate was across the hall in the other room in need of him. He could smell Wonwoo’s sweet scent but rather than comfort him it only made him go more berserk, causing the chair to creak and the iron handcuffs to groan as they began to bend.

“Corporal we could use a code 8 any minute now.” the policeman said frantically, almost out of breath.

Mingyu growled.

“I want to see my mate.” 

“Sorry sir, no can do.” The police officer In the corner in front of him said, holding his belt with both hands as he swayed from side to side.

It only made him angrier.

“I want to see him. Now.” He gritted through his fangs, leaning forward. 

“We can’t let you. That’s the way it is. You’re the one who made it that way.”

“What are you talking about?” Mingyu narrowed his eyes.

“You refused to leave the infirmary even as security tried to escort you out. We had to be called in. You resisted arrest, assaulted an officer, and- well that’s why you’re here.”

“So you’re just gonna let my mate suffer without me? He can’t hold out that long. He needs me right now!” 

The other man pursed his lips and lowered his head, letting out a sigh. 

“I don’t think you know what being arrested means. You’re staying here until we get a car to take you to the station.” 

“What?” He snapped, spitting out the word. 

“Do you know who you’re talking to?” The security guard in front of the door asked, his tone menacing.

“Do you know who you’re talking to?” The alpha said in a threateningly low tone. He always had wondered why alphas had deep voices. It must have been to scare off competitors from his mate. He could smell that the guy was an alpha as well but it didn’t come off that way, not when the man could barely keep his hands and legs still. The guy even reached for his walkie talkie, causing Mingyu to smirk. Before the guard could even get his finger on the talk button he bet he could snap his neck. 

All he could see was red. His ears were filled with the sound of his blood pumping and the quiet whimpers coming from across the corridor. Why the hell did they have to put him so close to his mate? He couldn’t stand to hear it. 

“Watch it bud, I could knock you out right now if I wanted to.” The police man in the corner in front of him warned, reaching for his baton. 

“Someone’s really sensitive if you ask me.” he chuckled. However, amidst the dark humor, he jolted in his seat snapping the iron cuffs in half and subsequently pulling the back rest of the chair apart, standing up to his full height with his claws out.

Before the police man could come back with a rude remark, he froze with fear, cowering in the corner not knowing what to do as the beast stomped towards him. Just as the taller alpha grabbed him by the collar and hoisted him in the air against the wall, the other police man behind him tazed him. Despite the sharp electrified points that stuck into his side, all it managed to do was tickle him. It made him wonder how the hell they were able to knock him out in the first place. If four security guards and two policemen - who were all alphas by the way - couldn’t subdue him then he didn’t know what could.

He stuck his hand out from behind him, snatching the taser out of the security guard’s hand and throwing it against the wall smashing it into pieces. It was then that the alpha tried to sink his claws into his back but he stopped him by grabbing his wrist, turning around slightly to gain momentum and traction. Then, in a two-step move, he flung the guard against the wall, knocking him out for sure.

His rage was interrupted however by something hard hitting his head and then splintering into dust and wood chips all around him. It took him a moment to realize the police officer behind him had just broken his baton over his head. He only grunted, whipping his head around to give the man an annoyed glare before letting the police officer he was holding in the air fall to the floor before confronting his comrade. 

The man noticeably gulped, backing away as he still held the broken end of the baton in his hand. It was then that the three other security guards all shot their tasers out at him all at once, causing him to spasm slightly at first before he unlatched them one by one and snapped the wires in half, not caring if it burned or stung him. He let out a roar prompting the three other men to step back, not knowing who he’d attack next. 

Being a nice alpha though, Mingyu decided not to continue his offense, shifting back into a normal person. He straightened his shoulders while his claws and fangs retracted. The burning red glow in his eyes faded as he stopped growling. He gave the security guards a scowl before he spun around to open the door.

Surprisingly enough it opened for him without him needing to grab the doorknob. Just as he thought the universe was on his side, the police Corporal appeared. 

Giving him no time to react or explain what was going on, the officer sucker punched him straight in the face. The last thing he felt was his head hitting the carpet floor.

III

Wonwoo’s head felt heavy as he woke up. It was like he had just taken Benadryl, leaving him to feel all drowsy. Waking up to the curtains closed didn’t help either, making him feel more depressed considering it was only noon by the looks of it. He still had a whole day ahead of him and he was still lying in bed? Was he crazy-

“Mr. Kim.” a soft voice spoke, making him snap his head towards it and go wide-eyed.

“Y-yes? What happened?” he said, breath hitching as his hands came up to push himself off from the bed to sit up.

“Mr. Kim please-”

“I want my Mingyu! Where is he? I want Mingyu!”

Just then, three pairs of white gloved hands restrained him. No matter how frail and dainty they were, their combined might held him still, forcing him to sit face up, staring at the ceiling. 

“Mr. Kim!” the older nurse spat. Her voice sounded hard and disgusted, although it was more on the edge of shock and disappointment. 

“Please lay still, the IV mustn't be pulled out!” 

“B-but, I don’t care! I want to see my husband!” Wonwoo cried, balling his fists and rubbing his eyes. He didn’t want to be scrutinized by their old and tired eyes. 

“You will take me to my husband! You will! You-”

“Mr. Kim.” a deep but happy voice said, albeit light-heartedly.

As he finally registered the voice amidst the groans and hisses of the nurses, his eyes wandered backwards, spotting a short but gaunt man standing behind him with a fedora hat dressed in a black suit and tie. If anything he would have thought he was a funeral curator but the man’s smile gave it away.

“Ask them-” Wonwoo stopped, inhaling a breath. “ Please ask them to let go of me.”

“Yes.” the man nodded politely. “Would you let go of him please?” he said to the nurses. It was obvious he was a bit annoyed but he came off as gentle nonetheless. 

The nurses blinked, stopping to think for a second before they reluctantly unlatched their hands from his limbs, backing away but only by a few steps. 

The man reached down with a hand, holding it out for the omega to take and he came around the side of the bed with light steps, his polished shoes thudding against the white tile floor. 

Wonwoo’s mouth had already formed into an ‘O’ but his eyes had only gotten wider. Now realizing who he was in the company of.

“Mr. Sinatra.” he breathed. His fingers shook slightly from nervousness but Mr. Sinatra held on, assuring him he was alright.

“Yes, I’m finally here Wonwoo.”

“But shouldn’t you be on stage and not wasting your time with me? I’m a mess- I- I hate that you have to see me like this. Not that you even wanted to see me except for the fact that I’m a pitiful human being-”

“Oh nonsense Wonwoo, of course I’m here to see you. The both of us.”

“The both-” he furrowed his brows, not knowing what to make of what was said. Before he could ask who else was there, the face that came out from around the older man’s shoulder made him freeze in surprise, as if he had just been caught with his hand in the cookie jar. 

“That’s me!” 

“Ella- I mean Ms. Fitzgerald.” he said, voice exasperated. It was too much to handle. The biggest stars all together in the same room? They looked great together, even greater than that time they had done a duet. 

Ms. Fitzgerald was dressed in all black as well. She wore a black gown that covered everything all the way to her feet and she wore sheer on her arms and sparkling jewelry and black leather wristbands. All she needed were a pair of long white gloves and she would have looked ready to sing at a jazz club. Her hair was the cherry on top with her natural curls made into something between a mix of a bun and a twist. Anyone would recognize her just by her hair. And so he had. 

“I can’t believe you’re here. I- I don’t know what to say.” 

“Well, we do.” Ms. Fitzgerald, smiled, leaning down to brush a curl of Wonwoo’s hair away from his forehead.

“We didn’t come to tire you out more. And we wouldn’t demand that you try to hold a conversation. We’re more than pleased to see you’re alright as it is. We thought you’d like to know that we’re here for you and if you don’t mind me saying, we’re fans of yours too.” she chuckled, holding her right cheek. 

“I never thought you’d say that much less me be here to hear it. Thank you, that means a lot to me. I appreciate it, I really do. The both of you are so kind, but I-”

“Your husband?”

“Yes, I- I need him right now. I need to speak to him. He needs to hear it. Then we can all be happy and I could be better company. Forgive me for being all over the place and for being rude. You guys are so great- well I couldn’t conceive of anyone ever passing up the offer to be in your graces to do something else. But my husband is the most important person in the world to me and-”

“Don’t you worry.” Mr. Sinatra said.

“We understand completely.” Ms. Fitzgerald finished for him, clutching her heart. 

“Do you know- do you know where he is? He didn’t abandon me did he? Was it because of that other alpha? Did he say I was too dirty-”

“Heaven’s no!” 

“For Christ’s sake get a hold of yourself Mr. Kim!” the man said, holding out his hands with shock.

“He was taken away by security unfortunately.” Ms. Fitzgerald explained. “You see, since you were in a lot of pain… it caused him to respond in a not so polite manner and he had to be escorted out I suppose.” 

“More like they dragged him out but not before having to sedate him. Your husband is a fighting machine I tell you. I've never seen anything like it. Took out all the security guards so they had to call for backup. You should have seen how frightened and shaken the nurses were when we came in. They were so grouchy we had to argue our way in. Heck we threatened not to perform unless we could see you.” 

Wonwoo could only let out a choked breath, fumbling with his fingers. 

“Just when I was beginning to think you being here to see me was as good as it could get. I’m not good at saying thank you, but I want you to know how grateful I am for that. I just wish I could share the same feeling with my husband. Is he- is he hurt? You mentioned they had to sedate him.” 

“He probably has a couple of burn marks from the tasers-”

“The tasers?” Wonwoo asked, almost whining. “I thought they would have just put him to sleep!” 

“Frank.” Ms. Fitzgerald hissed, knowing he had made the omega more worried.

“They did! They did!” Mr. SInatra assured him, chuckling awkwardly under the glare of his long-time friend. “It was just a skirmish. That’s all. By the time your hydration level has been replenished, you’ll be ready to see him. Count on it.”

“Frank. He’s in heat…” 

“I’m afraid Ms. Fitzgerald is right.” another voice said from behind the two singers. The sound of the nurses footsteps became louder until she appeared in her blue scrubs at the end of his bed.

“Forgive me for not introducing myself earlier but I’m Ms. Baek the chief nurse. As you may have guessed, your preheat hasn’t subsided but has only become worse and pretty soon you will be experiencing even more pain than you have been. Since your husband is detained at the moment, your only option is taking heat suppressants.”

“Nope. Never.” Wonwoo gritted, wincing as he tried to sit up. 

“Mr. Kim, there’s no other way.”

“I’ll ride out the storm.”

“But why? Wonwoo-” Ms. Fitzgerald began, frowning. “I don’t even know how you’re dealing with the pain now. It’s got to be unbearable!” 

The omega let out a sigh, looking down at his necklace.

“I thought that at first, but I’m doing this for my husband. So long as I have him in mind, anything’s bearable. He’s been carrying my world on his shoulders for years now, even while he was away. Now it’s time that I do this for him.”

“Mr. Kim.” Yerin spoke, sounding like a mother trying to reassure their baby.

“No, I don’t want to hear it. Mingyu means so much to me that this is the only way I can honor him and our marriage.”

“But we don’t understand.” Mr Sinatra said as he furrowed his brows. “Is this some agreement between you two? Is he making you do this? Is he that selfish?” the man barked.

Wonwoo shook his head, letting out a chuckle. 

“I’m the one who’s selfish but I suppose that’s a story for another day. Once they unplug me from this silly machine I’m marching right up to that stage and I’m going to deliver one hell of a performance. Mark my-”

“Right. I forgot. My heat.” Wonwoo he laughed scornfully. Sitting back onto his pillow. 

“In the next couple of hours you won’t be able to move an inch without being in pain. It’s an evolutionary thing of course. Alpha’s don’t want their omegas running away from them during the mating process” Yerin chuckled. “That’s enough biology talk for now. We need to get you on those heat suppressants or else the whole building will come down on you.”

“And we already have all of the security guards preoccupied with your husband. They wouldn’t fare well against a horde of alphas looking for a sweet-smelling omega.” Mr. Sinatra added firmly, crossing his arms.

“I understand. But just so you know I’m not doing this because I want to perform. Heck, why am I still laying here when I should be with Mingyu? I’m doing all of this for him! He needs to know!” Wonwoo sobbed, hiccuping into his hand as he shielded his face.

“He knows Wonwoo, if he thought you didn’t love him enough he wouldn’t have fought off an alpha for you nevermind a whole team of security guards.”

“You’re right. I guess it’s simply because my hormones are going crazy. It’s not making me think straight.” 

“That’s what we call being in love.” Ms. Fitzgerald smiled, earning a grin from him.

“Oh Ms. Fitzgerald, I have to stop you there.” Wonwoo chuckled, shyly looking up at her. “My love for my husband is much more than mere hormones or the desire for a mate. You see, an alpha can be strong, good-looking, and charming. Those things have never mattered to me. But Mingyu always had that look to him, like he could fit on the cover of a superhero comic book or be made into a statue. He isn’t just another prince charming to sweep me off my feet at the mere act of kindness, nor is he just another alpha fighting for my favor, throwing me a piece of meat that he brought home from the kill. He’s much more than that. He’s my hero. He fights for greatness. And I want to follow him, to be there every step of the way supporting him and telling him how great he is. But he doesn’t need me for that. It’s not that he’s always been a lone alpha. His work speaks for itself, every action he takes is more powerful than any song I write or sing. But I want to be the hand that rests on his shoulder, to take away the pain and the soreness from carrying me all those years. I need him right now- I don’t know what I’ll do if they keep him detained.” 

It was in that moment that his soft smile had morphed into an anguished grimace. He took the bed sheet and dabbed his eye with it, not wanting them to see his tears. 

“Wonwoo, don’t cry. We’ll get him back for you, we promise.” Ms. Fitzgerald said, feeling like she was about to cry too. 

“Will it be long before they release him? They’ll only wait until he’s shifted back to normal right?”

“Well-” Mr. Sinatra, began, taking off his fedora hat to scratch the top of his head.

“It’s best not to let yourself become preoccupied with such thoughts. You need rest more than ever. Don’t forget about your performance dear. You wouldn’t want your husband to know you collapsed in the middle of it from exhaustion.”

Before he could laugh along with her, the door to the infirmary burst open revealing an angry and panting Mingyu who simply glared at him from the doorway. It was all he needed for his eyes to glow blue at the sight of his husband’s glowing red ones, penetrating his soul.

“Wonwoo.” the alpha growled, hand still pressed against the door as his shoulders tensed. 

“Mingyu! Don’t come any closer!” Yerin warned, holding her arms out wide in an effort to block him. Who was she kidding?

“That’s my mate.” Mingyu gritted, glaring at the nurse this time. Yerin maintained her hardened expression, swallowing only slightly.

“Where’s that damned police officer when I need him?” she cursed.

“Out of my way.” 

“Mingyu! Stop!” the nurse shouted.

“Mr. Kim!” the two performers standing by his bedside also hissed out, making way for him albeit reluctantly. No matter their stardom, they weren’t going to get between the strongest alpha in the building and his mate.

“Wonwoo, won’t you tell him to leave? Ms. Baek has a point.” Ms. Fitzgerald pleaded, clasping her hands together in nervousness as she watched Mingyu storm past all of them.

All Wonwoo did was gaze up at his husband while the heart monitor machine beeped louder and his blood pressure and temperature began to rise once more. Through the sweat rolling down his forehead and collecting at the tip of his chin, the flow of tears were stronger as he wept into the alpha’s chest, wrapping his arms around his husband’s neck.

“Mingyu, I’m sorry.” Wonwoo sobbed, leaning over the railing of his bed to hug the alpha. “I don’t want you to think that the performance means more to me than you do. I’ve been so worried. You said you failed as an alpha, that you aren’t good enough and- I need to tell you that you’re wrong- terribly wrong do you hear me Gyu? Do you?” 

They both stared at each other, burning with passion in the silence. Their eyes glowed even brighter and they were both engulfed in the warmth of their bond. Mingyu’s wolf howled inside but all he could do was grunt, securing Wonwoo in his arms. 

“Don’t ever be sorry. I’m the one who should be. Maybe singing wasn’t your biggest dream after all. I should have known you wanted something more, something more meaningful.”

Wonwoo shook his head.

“Oh Gyu, you have it all wrong. I’ve been the wrongest of them all but you’re such a silly alpha. Can’t you see? Please, just listen to me. All this time I’ve been asking what fills my heart, what gives my life purpose, what is the meaning? At the altar on our wedding day, I felt as though I were standing on top of a mountain, looking out at all the possibilities, all of the land we could conquer. But it was the end of our campaign. You see? You are the one who conquered me. You are the meaning to my life. You are the land that I want to explore, the statue I want to admire, the song of my life that I want to sing. I suppose all I needed was to hear our vows again, to know that you were the ends to all ends, my fulfillment and happiness. I shouldn’t ask for anything more-”

Mingyu interrupted him with a kiss which only made him hotter and more hypersensitive to the alpha’s touch. Wonwoo had gotten so fed up with everything that he yanked out the IV and flung it across the bed, jumping into his husband's arms and wrapping his legs around Mingyu’s waist.

The alpha managed to let out a chuckle through his prominent werewolf fangs and low growling, burying his nose in Wonwoo’s neck as he scented him. The omega whimpered which was enough to send Yerin and the nurses standing by to go into a frenzy. 

“Mingyu, Mr. Kim!” he’s going to go into heat right away if you keep that up! We need to get the suppressants into his system immediately!” Yerin snapped. 

Mingyu reluctantly set his mate back down on the bed, staring into the other’s eyes. 

“Let’s hope this works on true mates.” Yerin said off-handedly, letting out a tired breath as she injected a needle into the omega’s arm.

“What did you just say?” Mingyu snarled, not knowing whether he should be surprised or angry that the information was kept from him.

“You’re true mates. I thought you knew?”

“You’re really asking that question?”

“Mr. Kim, don’t be so impolite!” Mr. Sinatra said from the other side of the room, watching them on the edge of his tiptoes as Wonwoo writhed in discomfort.

Mingyu let out a grunt, turning back to latch onto Wonwoo’s hand and take away all of the discomfort. 

He still couldn’t believe they were true mates. Looking down at those blue eyes, it all made sense. Of course he wasn’t going to notice the fact both of them reacted to each other without Wonwoo being in heat. In fact they had been reacting to each other the whole day. Perhaps for years. And it had all culminated up until this point. No wonder he never realized. Looking into Wonwoo’s eyes always distracted him from thinking.

“Did you hear that Wonu? We’re true mates.” the taller man chuckled, leaning down to kiss his mate’s forehead. 

The omega hissed quietly as he was still in pain but he managed to crack a smile, opening his eyes up wide again to gaze up fondly at him.

“Yes Gyu, but it doesn’t tell us much that we didn’t already know. I love you.”

Mingyu smiled back, preparing to make a statement and his millionth confession of love to his mate before a pair of boots stomped in the doorway.

The police corporal stumbled in, still trying to regain his balance and composure considering he was still a bit dizzy from being knocked out. Just as he prepared to show his claws, the corporal smiled deliriously, raising a finger.

“You’ve got a lot of explaining to do mister.”

III

Mingyu cleared everything up with the Corporal who agreed to drop all charges much to the security guards’ dismay. Not only was there paperwork that had to be filed but apologies were exchanged for the incidents in the infirmary and the closet that they had held him in. Probably the most awkward apology was when the corporal said sorry for punching him in the face but all he could say was that he didn’t feel a thing. Perhaps it was boasting or perhaps it was reassurance. All Mingyu knew was that it was like breathing a breath of fresh hair to have the weight lifted off his back at the sight of his omega smiling in his sleep. 

He would have been fine with Wonwoo missing out on the most important performance of his life just so his mate wouldn’t have to be in pain or embarrass himself up there. Wonwoo’s health was on the line but of course that was the last thing the omega was worrying about. 

Wonwoo decided that a quick power nap would help lessen his drowsiness but Mingyu knew it was purely psychological. Though he wasn’t going to argue with the scariest omega in the world. That was for sure. 

By the time Wonwoo had woken up, Mr. Sinatra and Ms. Fitzgerald had already left to get ready but not before giving them their blessing and praying for the best. It seemed to have worked as his mate awoke with a blissful smile, yawning and stretching his arms. It was then that Wonwoo cringed, making himself small and bringing his arms back. 

It was then that the alpha jumped out of his seat and rushed over to the hospital bed. The nurses having predicted what was going to happen merely looked to check the equipment but went back to tending to their own matters. They had explained to Mingyu that Wonwoo would feel discomfort and still be drowsy but of course the alpha had been too distracted by Wonwoo’s sleeping figure. 

He clutched the railing on Wonwoo’s bedside, looming over it to assess his mate’s discomfort. 

“Hey beautiful.” Mingyu said, chuckling. He tried not to wince as Wonwoo gave him what looked to be a mixture between an excited smile and a grimace.

“You feeling okay?” he continued, cradling his omega’s chin with his fingers. “Anyone ever tell you that you look like Sleeping Beauty’s brother if she had one?”

Wonwoo scoffed.

“Mingyu!” he groaned, stretching. “To think my husband would have given me breakfast in bed instead of taking it upon himself to make the worst and sappiest jokes.” 

The alpha gaped.

“You know what Wonu, you’re right. I’ll go right down to the cafeteria and get you one of everything. How’s that sound princess?” 

Wonwoo whined, not even bothering to slap the alpha for his lack of humor.

“No! I want you to stay.” he drawled out, slowly bringing himself to sit up as he latched onto the taller man to hug him. “You’re not funny Gyu. I missed you so much.” 

Mingyu let out a faint laugh as he saw how his mate’s cheek scrunched up against his chest while those dainty fingers held onto his broad shoulders.

“What would I do without you Won?” he smiled, earning a devious grin from the other.

“You can give me breakfast in bed next time. And I’ll even let you tell the sappiest jokes your little alpha pea brain can think of. I promise I’ll never leave you. I can’t stand a minute that you’re not here with me Gyu.”

Mingyu smirked.

“Well get ready to hear the worst jokes ever baby.” 

Wonwoo let out another scoff, slapping his chest this time.

“Why are you alphas so insensitive and blind to our feelings? Gosh! That’s why you need us omegas to teach you empathy and compassion.” 

“You’ve already taught me how to love Wonwoo, I don’t think you can top that. Much less any other omega. You see, you could be the brattiest and whiniest omega in the world and I’d still do anything you ask me.” Mingyu said huskily and in the most sincere voice. To make Wonwoo blush even harder, the alpha kissed the top of his hand.

“Mingyu-” Wonwoo began, closing his eyes as if his life depended on it.

“What? Are you hurt?” the alpha snapped, searching all over him for any sign of pain.

“No, silly alpha.” Wonwoo chuckled. “You’re just- this is the third time you’re going to make me cry today.” he sobbed, although it came out more like laughter.

The taller man held him tighter, sneakily taking the pain from his mate as he hugged him.

“Damn, and I thought betas were whiny.” he retorted, hoping Wonwoo fell for the joke. He didn’t want to become more of a sap than he already was.

“Well you can just renounce our marriage then and go mate with a beta.” Wonwoo pouted, burying his face in Mingyu’s suit.

“I don’t think that’s ever gonna happen and not just because it would kill us if I broke our bond. But I’d say it’s impossible.”

Wonwoo giggled, not understanding.

“Why?” 

“Gee, I thought you would have known already.” Mingyu smirked.

“No, I don’t.” Wonwoo groaned. “Tell me! I want to know.” 

“What do I get for it?” 

“Uhhh, let me think.” the omega hummed, adopting a devious smile.

“I know! I’ll give you a bushel and a peck and a hug around the neck.” 

Mingyu shook his head and he crossed his arms.

“Hmmm, I’ll also throw in a ‘best husband ever’ mug if your ego needs that much of a boost.” 

The alpha chuckled.

“You know what boosts my ego?” he said huskily, putting their foreheads together as he stared directly into Wonwoo’s eyes.

The black-haired omega let out a faint laugh, averting his gaze and looking down at his fingers.

Mingyu grinned wider at his omega’s submissiveness. He wanted Wonwoo to blush.

“Having you as my mate. That’s what boosts my ego. ‘Cause having you is like having the biggest, shiniest trophy in the world. You give me a sense of achievement that will stay with me for the rest of my life. You make me feel fulfilled Wonwoo. You complete me. And I didn’t need to know that we were true mates for you to make me feel this way. We’re true mates because we feel this way. You’ve grown on me that much Wonwoo, you’ve broken every barrier of love because your spirit is that strong. That’s why I’ll give you more than stupid hugs and kisses. I’ll give you what you always wanted.”

Wonwoo didn’t dare smile. No amount of smiling could ever show how grateful he was for the alpha. That was why he closed his eyes, letting the tears roll down his cheeks as he covered his clenching teeth. He was so happy it was bordering on the edge of pain. 

“Oh Gyu, you’re so good to me. I can’t thank you enough.”

“You don’t have to. Having you is all the thanks I need.” 

“Mingyu, stop it. Just stop. You- why do you have to be like this you big sap?” 

The alpha bore his canines, brushing a curl of Wonwoo’s hair out of the way of his forehead. 

“I think you’re beautiful when you cry.” 

Wonwoo unwrapped his arms from around Mingyu’s neck to cover his face as he both wept and giggled. It was the perfect opportunity for the alpha to pick him up and carry him bridal style around the room, nuzzling Wonwoo’s neck.

“Gyu, you have to be the slyest alpha I know.” 

“Don’t forget I’m your slyest alpha.” 

Wonwoo smiled.’

“I want. And there’s one other thing that I have to tell you... about what I said earlier.

The taller man’s face went hard, teetering on the edge of becoming a scowl.

“Go on.” 

“Well- I-.” the omega paused, looking up at his husband as if he were a child explaining himself.

“About saying all those mean things to you, you know, about another alpha- knocking me up.” he said, choking on his own words. “I don’t know what compelled me to say those things. The truth has always been this. I, Jeon Wonwoo, never wanted children unless they were yours. Please forgive me Gyu. I was just so angry. I never wanted to hurt you. I just thought it would make you jealous and make you want to give me a baby. I didn’t mean-”

“Will you shut up?” Mingyu growled. “I told you I love you didn’t I?” 

“Y-yes.”

“And do you know what that means omega?”

Wonwoo shook his head with all of the regal weight of his innocence.

“It means that no matter what you say or what you do I’ll always be with you. You said you shackled yourself to me when we were married, that you’d stay even if I didn’t make your wish come true. Well guess what. That works the other way around. I’ll never leave you. You hear me? Say it Wonwoo! Do you hear me?” 

The omega frantically nodded his head, not because he was intimidated by his alpha, but because he couldn’t let a second pass knowing that Mingyu was unsure and worried about him. 

“I love you Gyu, I love you!” 

Mingyu smiled and gave him a peck on his neck.

“That’s all I needed to hear.” 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please check out my new fic “All My Children” It’s an ABO ya where Meanie are parents 🥰😊😇😭😆😄😁
> 
> \+ my new ABO fanfic “A Street Car”
> 
> I’m wrapping things up next chapter. I know I keep extending this but there’s so much emotional baggage to deal with here LMAO.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y’all, please check out my new ABO fanfic “A Street Car”. Hope you like it 🥰


End file.
